Naruto: asesino de miles
by rolando0897
Summary: En que lios se metera naruto en su segunda oportunidad de vida en el mundo de high school dxd. Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, samurái deeper kyo ni high school DxD me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

Encontramos a un chico pelirrojo con cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo con tres marcas en las mejillas y ojos azules de seis años sentado en frente del sandaime que lo estaba viendo con curiosidad

Sandaime-haber si entiendo quieres que te de unos libros de kenjutsu y control de chakra es eso correcto naruto-kun

Naruto-si me harás ese favor

Sandaime- te puedo dar el libro de control de chakra pero antes dime porque quieres el de kenjutsu

Naruto-porque pienso crear el mejor estilo de todos

Sandaime-esta bien toma y con eso le da esos libros

Naruto los toma y sale de la oficina y cuando llega al departamento donde vive deja los libros y sale en busca de una tienda que no lo hechen solo por tener sellado al kyuubi el claro que lo sabia no por nada era un genio solo le gustaba hacerse pasar por un idiota para que lo sobreestimen y cuando encontró una tienda entro y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el encargado lo trato como a cualquier otro

Ryoma- que buscas gaki

Naruto- una boken y pesas para entrenar mi velocidad y no me digas gaki

Ryoma-si lo que digas gaki y con eso fue a buscar lo que naruto le pidió mientras el pelirrojo miraba que tipo de jutsus tenia en la tienda cuando encontró libros de fuuinjutsu y y los tres jutsus básicos asi como ejercicios de manipulación elemental y el kagebushin que estaba ahí por error y cuando ryoma entro con todo lo demás naruto pago por los pergaminos y le dijo que lo demás se lo cobrara al sandaime y con eso salio de vuelta a su departamento y el primer pergamino que abrió fue el kage bushin que domino después de dos horas y en segundos descubrió el secreto no por nada es un genio al dia siguiente se dedico a entrenar control de chakra con 25 kage bushins mientras otros 25 entrenaban- 5 entrenaban los tres jutsus básicos y los otros 20 entrenaban manipulación de viento al haber descubierto que esa era su afinidad y el mientras hizo otros 25 para que estudiaran fuuinjutsu básico y las katas básicas de kenjutsu mientras el entrenaba su cuerpo para ajustarse a las pesas

6 años después naruto ya había creado su estilo y lo llamo: Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken  
" viento divino del dios asesino " y ahora se dirije a la tienda de ryoma y cuando entra este le dice que +ara que vino

Naruto- quiero una katana me enseñas las mejores que tienes

Ryoma-claro ven y con eso le empieza ah enseñar las katanas que tiene pero el pelirrojo le dice que ninguna le gusta hasta que ve una katana de unos cinco shaku (equivalente a cinco pies) de largo

Naruto- que tal esa ryoma

Ryoma- no se naruto esa katana ah estado aquí por años y nadie ah sido capaz de desemfundarla

Naruto- genial asi que tiene mente propia con razón siento como me llama y con eso camina y la toma y la desenfunda dejando ver su filo dejando ver lo hermosa que es

Naruto- ryoma que nombre tiene esta katana

Ryoma- no tiene porque

Naruto- porque ya le tengo el nombre perfecto

Ryoma y cual seria

Naruto- Tenro (lobo divino) y con eso sintió como la espada vibro haciendo notar que le gusto el nombre- dime ryoma cuanto es por esta espada

Ryoma- nah te la regalo que mas pago que ver como esa espada por fin encontró a su portador después de tantos años puedes creer que esa katana ha estado aquí desde que mi abuelo era el dueño de la tienda

Naruto ajustándose la katana en la cintura- bien entonces muchas gracias y con eso se va

Tres años después

Naruto de ahora 15 años camina hasta la academia usando unos pantalones hakama rojos que estaban atados con una cinta azul usando unas sandalias geta tradicional usaba un haori blanco con los bordes rotos y debajo de esta usaba una armadura samurái roja con detalles dorados y en los brazos usaba unos protectores rojos con dorado llevaba a tenro en su cintura pero lo que llamaba la atención eran sus ojos rojos como la sangre (n/a: básicamente viste lo mismo y se ve como kyo en su cuerpo original de samurái deeper kyo )

Naruto- ah no puedo creer que oji-san me haya obligado a venir a la academia sabiendo que pude haberme graduado hace años con eso sintió a tenro vibrar-tch no te burles o te cambiare a una funda rosada y con eso tenro dejo de vibrar- asi me gusta y con eso llego a la puerta del salón que el sandaime le dijo que fuera y toco cuando esta se abrió dejo ver a un chunnin con una cicatriz en la car que pasa sobre su nariz con cabello café atado en una cola de caballo y tenia ojos negros

Iruka- si quien eres

Naruto- el hokage me dijo que te diera esto y le dio una nota que que iruka leyó y con eso lo dejo pasar y apenas las chicas lo vieron se sonrojaron incluso algunas tenían sangre cayéndoles de la nariz

Iruka- bien el es uzumaki naruto y se va ah graduar con ustedes

Kiba- que nosotros tuvimos que soportar seis años de academia y este samurái de pacotilla se va a graduar

Naruto-haber cachorro impotente a quien llamaste samurái de pacotilla porque no vamos afuerta y te enseñare lo que un verdadero espadachín puede hacer

Kiba-por mi esta bien

Naruto- porque no hacemos esto mas interesqante porque no toda la clase contra mi y ustedes pueden usar todo tipo de armas que quieran y yo solo usare mi katana

Clase-hai

En la oficina del sandaime todos los jounins y miembros del consejo tenían una gota en la nuca al ver como naruto reto a toda la clase

Sandaime-porque naruto ahora tendre mas papeleo por tu culpa al mandar a 40 alumnos al hospital

Hiashi-por que dices eso hokage-sama no piensas que ese mocoso pueda derrotar a toda la clase y menos a los futuros liders de clanes

El hokage iba a contestar pero es interrumpido por danzo

Danzo- ya verán naruto no recibirá ni un solo rasguño y lo hara en cuestión de segundos dijo con una voz sin emociones

Sakuya haruno- eso es imposible no ahí manera que el mocoso demonio pueda derrotar a satsuki-sama ella es una uchiha

Danzo- y el es conocido como naruto el asesino de miles sabes el porque bueno hace un año ese chico dejo la aldea para entrenar y obtener experiencia por un año dejo la aldea y en ese tiempo hizo misiones mercenarias y una de ellas fue asesinar toda una ciudad de mercenarios y bandidos, de miles solo quedaron dos naruto y un bandido que el dejo vivo para que contara la historia pero lo mas increíble es que ese chico salio ileso sin ningún rasguño no dejo a nadie con vida en elo que ahora es la desierta sekigahara dijo danzo

Tsume-QUE nos estas diciendo que ese mocoso que esta por pelear con nuestros hijos es uno de los mejores y mas buscados asesinos de las naciones elementales

Sandaime- si pero tranquilos naruto no matara a nadie

Con naruto

Todos estaban a fuera y todos los alumnos tenían kunais afuera y naruto solo usaba una boken

Iruka- estas seguro de esto naruto

Naruto- solo hazlo

Iruka- bien comienzen y con eso toda la clase cargo de frente a naruto que solo sonrio malignamente y con tranquilidad camino hacia los estudiantes y los paso y cuando los dejo atrás todos empezaron a caer con sangre saliéndoles de la boca dejando solo a los 8 futuros lideres de clanes con la mandibula en el suelo junto con los maestros y en la sala del consejo todos estaban igual menos hayate y yugao que estaban babeando al ver la demostración de kenjutsu de naruto

Sandaime- dime hayate,neko que opinan

Hayate- ese chico es uno de los mejores espadachines que eh visto casi ni pude ver cuando movio su espada

Yugao- si y el daño que hizo con la boken aunque son solo genins algunos chunins o jounins demonios incluso ambus tendrían problemas para seguir el movimiento de esa espada y mas de uno tendría suerte de salir vivo aunque sin un brazo o pierna si usa su katana

Hayate- ahora que veo bien esa katana es la katana que ah estado por años en la tienda de ryoma-san esa katana es una muramasa

Sandaime-si al parecer esa espada escogio a naruto como su portador y este la llamo tenro (lobo divino)

Sakuya-y que tiene que ver una espada con todo esto

Yugao- no entienden en las cinco generaciones del clan muramasa un miembro forjaba una katana que se decía eran malditas

Sakuya—y como se sabe si es una espada maldita

Hayate- bueno cuando un miembro del clan muramasa terminaba de forjar una catana la clavava en el rio y veía como las hojas que iban en el cause eran divididas en dos pero a diferencia de las demás katanas que dividían las hojas y estas seguían su camino una verdadera muramasa cuando cortaba la hoja los trozos giraban alrededor de la espada como si estuvieran poseídas debido al gran poder de las espadas

Sandaime-interesante gracias hayate ahora veamos lo que sigue

Con naruto

Naruto- y bien quien sigue

Shikamaru-yo me rindo

Chouji- yo también

Ino/sakura- cobardes y con eso se lanzaron con kunais en manos a una velocidad patéticas y naruto solo dio un suspiro fastidiado y solto su instinto asesino haciendo que los 8 novatos sin contarlo caigan de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos en caso de sakura,ino,hinata y los hombres vomiten al ver imágenes de sus muertes incluso algunos estaban deseando suicidarse

Naruto- valla tu eres interesante lograste soportar un 1% de mi instinto asesino dijo viendo a satsuki-dime cual es tu nombre dijo caminando hacia ella haciendo que esta s caiga y se arrastre hasta que su espalda toca un árbol y esta cierra los ojos al ver como naruto alza su espada y la clava al par de su cabeza

Naruto-suplicame que no te mate anda hazlo

Satsuki-nunca murmuro

Naruto-que dijiste

Satsuki-dije que nunca suplicaría y no pienso morir hasta que haya cumplido mi meta de matar a mi hermano y vengar mi clan

Naruto-JAJAJAJAJA sin duda eres interesante dime cual es tu nombre hermosa

Satsuki un poco sonrojada- uchiha satsuki ese es mi nombre

Naruto- bien hermosa no te desvíes de tu meta porque si lo haces yo mismo te…matare entendido dijo soltando un poco de KI y darle una sonrisa llena de sed de sangre y sacando a tenro del árbol y enfundarla se dio la vuelta y empezó a caqminar de vuelta ah clases para asi empezar con los exámenes de graduación (n/a: los cuales son iguales que en el anime solo que naruto pasa)

Cuando las clases terminan naruto lleva su banda como cinturón y estaba por irse cuando escucha a mizuki decirle a un chico hacerca de un examen de graduación especial

Esa noche naruto siguió al chico y vio como iruka llego para atrabar al chico y luego vio como mizuki asesino al mocoso y estaba por asesinar a iruka cuando naruto lo salvo

Mizuki-pero mira quien esta aquí si no es mas que el mocoso demonio

Naruto- si lo dices por el kyuubi eso ya lo sabia

Mizuki- pero eso no importa y con esosaco una botella con un liquido extraño y se lo tomo y con eso se transformo en una especie de tigre-jajajajajaja con esto soy imbencible y con eso se lanzo hacia naruto a una velocidad increíble y cuando golpeo donde estaba naruto levanto una gran cantidad de humo que cuando se disipo dejo ver que no había nadie

Mizuki-que pero donde…

Naruto en la rama en la que estaba antes mizuki- eres muy lento pero ahora es mi turno y con eso alza a tenro y con sus dedos recorre el filo de la hoja dándole un color naranja

En la oficina del hokage hayate,yugao y kakashi junto al sandaime veian con interés el ataque

Sandaime- por fin podre ver uno de los ataques que creo naruto-kun con su estilo

Hayate-que estas diciendo

Sandaime- que el creo su propio estlo se llama el Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken  
" viento divino del dios asesino "

Yugao-esto es interesante

Kakashi- si dijo con vos seria

Con naruto

Naruto – es hora de que mueras y siéntete honrado que usare una de mis técnicas para asesinarte

Mizuki-ja soy imbensible no me harias ni un solo rasguño

Naruto –eso lo veremos y entro en posición de ataque –mizuchi- grito y se lanzo y en una explocion de velocidad apareció unos metros detrás de muzuki haciendo que este sienta una ventisca

Mizuki-ja esa espada no me hizo nada

Naruto-la haz escuchado dijo

Mizuki- escuhar que

Naruto- la voz del viento divino y con eso termino de enfundar a tenro y con un click mizuki fue reducido a pedazos-je estúpido

Iruka- gracias por salvarme naruto

Naruto- de nada lo hice porque tu me agradas ahora vamos a devolver el pergamino al sandaime a lo mejor me deja aprender una técnica

Iruka-no lo creo

En la oficina del sandaime todos estaban viendo en silencio como naruto asesino a mizuki

Yugao- ya veo el porque su estilo se llama el viento divino del dios asesino eso fue increíble

Hayate- si tengo que pelear con el

Yugao-yo también

Sandaime-que opinas kakashi

Kakashi-el es un genio simple igual que su padre pero es igual de buena que su madre en kenjutsu no por nada el es el asesino de miles o también conocido como naruto ojos de ogro asesino rango S

Sandaime-bien pueden retirarse

3 meses mas tarde

Los ninjas de suna y oto veian como sus compañeros eran masacrados por naruto y por mas que intentaban hacer algo no podían y sus intentos eran inútiles

Otros 3 meses

Encontramos a naruto y satsuki en el valle del fin

Satsuki- vienes a detenerme

Naruto- que va solo quiero saber por que dejaste la aldea

Satsuki- por poder eso es todo

Naruto- bien vete y cuando nos volvamos a ver pelearemos y me demostraras el poder que conseguiste hasta entonces y con eso aparece en frente y le da un beso en los labios y se desvanece en un sunshin de viento dejando ver su banda ninja rasgada

Tres años después cuarta guerra ninja

Los ninjas de la alianza veian con asombro como naruto ase4sinaba a cuantos zetzus tuviera en frente con una sonrisa demencial hasta que apareció madara y óbito que se combirtio en el nuevo jinchuriki de juubi que fue una pelea infernal la cual gano naruto que se fue dejando los cadáveres de madara y óbito bueno el primero se desvanecio en plvo y óbito no tenia los ojos ya que naruto los tomo y los sello con el mismo y se sello a juubi en el mismo que al no estar completo cuando naruto se convirtió en el jinchuriki el juubi se fusiono con kurama y se completo haciéndolo su nuevo contenedor y se fue de la zona de batalla con sutsuki que se habían casado en secreto y por varios años vivieron en paz hasta que un danzo que se había hecho con el poder mando ah varios ninjas raíz para que trajeran a la fuerza a satsuki y naruto pero solo lograron asesinar a satsuki (n/a:yo se que pasa con danzo pero en mi fic si llega la poder) y naruto enfurecido por esto se dirige hacia konoha donde se dispone a masacrar a cuanto ambu raíz o civil se metan en su camino no dejo a nadie vivo cuando termino con los ninjas se dirigio a donde danzo que el muy confiado revelo su brazo lleno de sharingans hasta que sus ojos se posaron en uno de los ojos que un sobreviviente del grupo de recuperación se robo del cadáver de su esposa y a una velocidad increíble le corto el brazo a tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo de uzar el izanagi y luego procedio a torturar a danzo enfrente de toda la aldea y cuando lo asesino termino por asesinar a todos no dejo a nadie vivo en todo konoha y se fue

Tres días después

Una caravana de comerciantes entraron a la aldea solo para toparse con miles de cadáveres y en la antes orgullosa montaña hokage estaba escrito

UZUMAKI NARUTO ESTUVO AQUÍ

Cabe decir que las otras aldeas mandaron a ninjas para intentar recuperar las técnicas de konoha solo para toparse con que naruto las había robado todas y con eso el se combirtio en el hombre mas buscado ya que cada escuadron que mandaban nunca regresaban con vida cuando murió nadie pudo encontrar jamas esas técnicas y el quedo en la historia como uno de los crimales mas buscados si no es que el mas peligroso de todos

Ahora encontramos a naruto viendo con sorpresa a las personas que estaban frente a el en un trono estaba el shingami que con un haz de luz hizo que satsuki se materializara junto a sus padres

Shinigami- elige naruto si eliges a tus padres esatsuki seria condenada a ser torturada en el infierno y lo mismo con satsuki asi que elije cuidadosamente

Naruto pienza unos segundos cuando elige a satsuki

Shinigami- dime mortal porque elegiste a esa chica y no a tu propia sangre

Naruto-porque ellos me condenaron a un infierno cuando era un niño y no los necesite cuando estaba vivo no los necesito ahora en cambio con satsuki fui feliz durante el tiempo que estuve vivo

Shinigami-ya veo y con eso desvanece a las almas de minato y kushina que estaban tristes por como naruto los rechazo pero no se fueron antes sin decirle a naruto que lo amaban y pedirle disculpas y en cambio satsuki esta le dio un gran beso y se desvanecio

Shinigami-naruto estas aquí porque mi hermana kami te va a dar una segunda oportunidad en un nuevo mundo y le empieza ah explicar todo hacerca del mundo nuevo y con eso en un portal lanza a naruto que la maldice y con nuestro héroe este despierta al escuchar sonidos de gruñidos y al abrir sus ojos vio como estaba rodeado de demonios

Demonio-jejeje pero si es un mocoso matémoslo

Naruto- solo lo ignora ve su reflejo en un charco y ve que tiene 11 años de nuevo y ve como su ropa es la misma y sacando a tenro dice- adelante vengan a su muerte y con eso los demonios se lanzan al ataque

Mientras en otro lugar

Una chica pelirroja venia con sus padres y hermano de recibir su primer juego de piezas para su nobleza cuando escuchan gritos de dolor y se dirigen hacia donde proviene el ruido y lo que ven los sorprende

Lord gremory-pero que.. dice al ver

En un claro cientos de cadaveres de demonios llacian en el suelo mientras otros eran asesinados por un chico pelirrojo con ojos rojos y vestia de forma tradicional que estaba viendo con aburrimiento como un demonio intentaba huir solo para ser dividido en dos

Naruto-que aburridos yo pensaban que serian mas fuertes dijo antes de mover su espada limpiándola de la sangre y enfundarla y darse la vuelta solo para ver que tenia compañía-valla que tenemos aquí no me digan que quieren morir también y con eso da una sonrisa demencial y suelata su instinto asesino haciendo que incluso sirzechs sentirse nervioso aunque el es muy poderoso rias estaba sintiendo lo peror de todo estando de rodillas con lagrimas callendo libremente de sus ojos con visiones de su muerte

Venelana-quien eres tu chico

Naruto solo saca a tenro y la pone en su hombro- mi nombre es uzumaki naruto y con eso desaparece para aparecer enfrente de rias y clava su espada a la par de su cabeza

Naruto-jejejeje eres divertida chica hagamos algo cuando seas mas fuerte ven a buscarme para que me una a tu nobleza o cuando tengas no se 6 miembros traelos para que pelen contra mi hasta entonces toma y le da un collar eso es un regalo si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda y no sea de tu nobleza que se yo en un rating game envía poder ese collar es especial y me dejara ayudarte como miembro temporal de tu nobleza úsalo sabiamente que solo será una vez entendido y con eso empieza a caminar dejando a unos confudidos gremory cuando del suelo sale una serpiente gigante del tamaño de manda

Serpiente- tu fuiste tu mocoso el que asesino a todos mis sirvientes

Naruto- y que si lo hice que haras matarme

Serpiente-eso mismo y se lanza para intentar comercelo y cuando choca con el suelo levanta polvo pero todos ven como naruto esta a espaldas del demonio

Naruto-mi turno y alza a tenro y con sus dedos sigue el filo de la hoja dándole un tono naranja y la pone en su hombro-estas listo para escucharla

Serpiente-escuchar que

Naruto- esto-mizuchi- y con eso aparece detrás de la serpiente haciendo que esta sienta el viento golpeando su cuerpo

Serpiente- que fue eso

Naruto – la escuchaste

Demonio- que se supone que devi escuchar

Naruto terminando de enfundar a tenro después de quitarle la sangre de la hoja- la voz del viento divino- y con eso la serpiente gigante es cortada en pedazos

Naruto se vuelve donde están los sorprendidos gremory-ja ne nos vemos cuando seas mas fuerte benihime-chan y con eso desaparece en el viento dejando a una sonrojada rias y a unos asombrados gremorys

Sirzechs- chico interesante era ese cierto padre

Lord gremory-si

Venelana- y apuesto que cuando sea mayor será todo un casanova

Rias- si era muy guapo dijo sin pensar solo para taparse la boca segundos después al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

sir/lor grem/venelana-jajajaja la pequeña rias tiene novio

rias-callense dijo con su cara tan roja como su cabello

7 años después

Rias estaba sola en el club después de haberle contado todo a issei hacerca de los demonios y haber mandado a los demás miembros a sus casas

Rias-ahh que dia tan pesado

Valla,valla,valla en verdad te haz hecho fuerte como hermosa-dijo una voz desde la ventana

Rias-quien eres sal de una vez

Ah esta bien y sale a la luz dejando ver a naruto con la misma ropa de hace 7 años

Rias-tu dijo un poco preocupada al recordar lo fuerte que era ese chico cuando tenían 11 y ella 10

Naruto-yo dijo de forma casual antes de sentarse en el sofá

Rias- que es lo que quiere un demonio de clase S como tu el famoso asesino de las mil personas un asesino que mata ya sean demonios, ángeles o ángeles caídos de mi

Naruto- nada solamente quería saludar a mi futuro rey eso s todo

Rias-enserio dijo dudosa

Naruto-bueno la verdad es que me estoy escondiendo de unas chicas a las que espie mientras se bañaban en la aguas termales jeje y no puedo volver por un tiempo hasta que la s cosas se calmen tu sabes y quería saber si me dejabas quedarme aquí por unos días no molestare lo juro incluso te pagare con… ya se te debere un favor que puedes usar para lo que quieras puede ser cualquier cosa no importa que siempre y cuando no sea nada humillante para mi ya sabes: un masaje o ese tipo de cosas que dices

Rias-bien tenemos un trato dijo dándole la mano a naruto que la tomo y le dio un beso en el dorso haciendo que rias se sonrroje

Naruto-gracias te lo agradesco y dime como vas con tu nobleza hermosa

Rias- ya tengo 5 miembros y me falta uno mas para poder derrotarte y hacer que te unas a mi

Naruto-ah si veo que todavía recuerdas eso maravilloso no puedo esperar para nuestra batalla… iba a decir mas pero en el escritorio aparecieron unos papeles que rias leyó

Rias-

**Se busca**

**Naruto uzumaki**

"**el asesino de mil personas"**

**Especie: demonio**

**Rango: S**

**Buscado en el inframundo por: asesinatos, robos, por venderle icha icha a menores **

**Buscado por los ángeles por: espiar a las chicas en las aguas termales del cielo (nadie sabe como logro entrar al cielo sin ser descubierto)**

**Buscado por ophis por: robarle unas pantis y un sostén**

**Buscado por big red por: pintarlo de color rosa mientras dormía**

**Buscado por los ángeles caídos por: haberlos estafado al venderles por una cifra millonaria un casino en las vegas llamado "yselacreyeron"**

**Recompensa:**

**Ángeles: 50.000.000 ryus vivo**

**Ángeles caídos: 70.000.000ryus vivo**

**Demonios:100.000.000 ryus vivo o muerto**

**Ophis: 90.000.000 ryus vivo**

**Big red: les garantiza no comérselos cuando se lo entregen a usted y ni a su familia**

Rias- valla no mentías tienes una recompensa de 310.000.000 millones de ryus en total eso es mucho dinero

Naruto-me ayudaras de todas formas cierto preciosa

Rias-si ya hice un trato y yo cumplo asi que puedes estar seguro de eso ahora duerme en el sofá yo me voy a mi cuarto

Naruto-si tienes frio yo te puedo calentar solo dime y hare lo mejor que pueda

Rias-no gracias y con eso entro a su habitación

Naruto- ahh en los problemas en los que me meto aunque valio la pena el haber espiado a las angelitas y robarme las prendas intimas de ophis jejejeje dijo con sangre saliéndole de la nariz

Al dia siguiente

Todos los miembros del club estaban reunidos cuando la puerta se abre dejando ver a naruto solo en los pantalones y sandalias con tenro en la cintura

Naruto-rias como estas dijo al entrar sin darse cuenta que rias no estaba sola y tuvo que esquivar un rayo de parte de akeno un puñetazo de koneko y un espadazo que bloqueo con la funda de tenro de parte de kiba

Naruto-que demonios porque me atacan

Akeno- como que porque eres un demonio de clase S buscado por las tres fracciones y los dragones por que crees que te atacamos

Naruto- que rias no les dijo que me unire a su nobleza ya que sirzechs me ayudo hace tiempo le debo una y el me pidió que me uniera a la nobleza de rias yo pensé que ella ya les había dicho

Akeno-bochou es verdad

Rias-si es verdad

Naruto-lo ven y con eso camina hasta rias y le dice adelante ya puedes comensar y con eso en cuestión de minutos naruto ya era un caballero de rias y cuando se levanto le dijo- esto no significa que no pelearemos cuando tengas un miembro mas pelearemos entendido- al oído

Rias- claro

Issei- porque naruto-san es buscado

Koneko- por esto y le da un bolantin donde aparecia naruto con toda la información de lo que había hecho

Issei- que es icha icha

Naruto- una porno que hace ver a otras porno como simples noelas para niños pequeños de las cuales soy el orgulloso autor

Koneko-pervertido

Naruto- solo contigo neko-chan dijo para que la chica se sonroje

Akeno-bien quien quiere te

Naruto- yo preciosa

Akeno-ara ara no estas coqueteando conmigo cierto

Naruto- por supuesto que si como no hacerlo con tal diosa frente a mi

Akeno-gracias fufufufu

Issei-yo quiero un icha icha

Naruto –claro dame 20.000 ryus lo que vale el libro

Issei- ah mierda no tengo tanto dinero

Naruto- que tal si me das tu paga por un mes entero

Issei-acaso tengo salario

Rias- si solo que el dinero viene a mi y yo lo reparto y por lo que acabas de hacer perdiste la oportunidad de poder comprar 10 icha icha por todo un mes lo siento toda tu paga por este mes será de naruto issei

Issei-porque dijo en una esquina con un aura depresiva

Naruto- fue un placer hacer negocios contigo

**Bueno esta es una nueva historia que les traigo espero les guste y que puedo decir disfrútenla y los que leían mi otros fics con dxd esta es la versión final y quiero que sepan que borre las demás porque no megustaban como iban quedando asi que aquí esta la versión final.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Encontramos al todos los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto viendo a naruto con curiosidad ya que lo único que ah hecho es estar sentado en una esquina con tenro y bebiendo sake

Rias- oi naruto-kun que tanto haces que lo único que haz hecho todo el día es beber sake

Naruto- que o nada solo recordaba

Akeno- recordar que

Naruto-ah cuando era pequeño y vivía en las calles de mi aldea cuando los del orfanato me echaron por el color de mi cabello y ojos y la muerte me la mujer a la cual quería como una madre

Rias-quieres contarnos

Naruto- por donde empiezo ese día mate por primera vez y por venganza

Xxxflash backxxX

Un niño de 4 años veía como el encargado del orfanato donde vivía lo acababa de correr con solo la ropa que llevaba puesta que eran solo una camisa blanca rota y unos pantalones negros y estaba descalzo

Naruto-porque pregunto

Encargado- porque tu mocoso demonio no necesitas estar aquí viviendo como un niño humano ahora lárgate

Y por tres meses naruto vivió en las calles comiendo de la basura y escapando y ha veces no de los aldeanos que lo golpeaban pero todo cambio cuando la conoció era una chica una prostituta de unos 20 años que al verlo herido lo llevo a su departamento lo curo y le dio de comer por 6 meses naruto se encariño con ella hasta el punto de llamarla ka-san pero todo cambio una noche cuando unos aldeanos vieron a la chica con naruto estos inmediatamente le arrebataron a el pelirrojo y lo empezaron a golpear frente a la chica que lloraba y les suplicaba que lo dejaran hasta que un aldeano que llevaba una katana la decapito frente al rubio que solo pudo ver en horror a la mujer que amaba como una madre ser asesinada algo dentro de el se rompió y en un estallido de chakra el poder del zorro apareció y el primero en morir fue el aldeano de la katana y tomando la espada se lanzo contra los aterrados aldeanos 20 minutos después cuando el hokage llego a la escena solo vio como naruto tenia una sonrisa demencial y unos ojos carmesí y alrededor de el habían 30aldeanos y lo que mas los asusto fue ver como el niño estaba bañado en sangre con una katana en la mano y este empezó a caminar hasta el cadáver de la chica y se inclino y empezó a llorar el sandaime viendo esto apareció detrás de naruto y lo noqueo pero escullo como el pelirrojo murmuro ka-san antes de car a la inconciencia

Al día siguiente

Cuando naruto despertó se topo con un hokage que lo estaba mirando con lastima

Naruto- que es lo que quieres matarme pues adelante no me resistiré así podre ser libre de este infierno

El sandaime solo escucho esas palabras en horror al ver como ese niño de 4 años estaba clamando por su muerte

Naruto- así podre estar con ka-san de nuevo

Sandaime- no naruto-kun no vine a matarte solo quiero saber que paso ayer

Naruto- nada solo lo mismo de hace casi un año desde que el orfanato me echo los aldeanos me buscan para golpearme pero todo cambio cuando ka-san me encontró y me curo pero esos malditos la asesinaron pero ya la vengue y los hijos de puta ya están siendo torturados por el shinigami como las ratas que son

Sandaime-bueno eso es todo lo que quería saber y apartar de ahora vivirás en un departamento y yo te dare una mensualidad para que compres lo necesario entendido

Naruto-claro viejo

Sandaime- naruto-kun yo soy el hokage

Naruto- y sigues siendo viejo así que te llamare viejo apartar de ahora pero yo ya me largo del hospital no quiero que las enfermeras me intenten envenenar de nuevo adiós y con eso se fue

En el departamento

Cuando estaba solo naruto camino hasta el cuarto y se tiro a la cama y cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió dejo ver que eran unos ojos carmesí y una sonrisa sedienta de sangre apareció en su rostro-je idiota que te pareció mi actuación kyuubi

**Kyuubi-no estuvo mal mocoso y duérmete que apartir de mañana empezare a entrenarte para que nadie pueda volver a pensar que tu estas debajo de ellos**

Naruto -claro

Y por un año el kyuubi le enseño el como condicionar su cuerpo y le enseño a cazar y a vivir en el bosque hasta que a los 6 el le pidió ayuda al sandaime para ejercicios de control de chakra y kenjutsu sin saber que solo se estaba echando encima a un enemigo mucho mas peligroso que cualquier otro

Si un enemigo que paso dos años ganándose su confianza con una mascara que a tal punto logro que todos creyeran que el es tan leal a konoha que nunca sospecharían que el es un traidor

Xxxfin del flash backxxX

Rias- valla que historia dijo con enojo en su voz al escuchar como fue la infancia de naruto cosa que los demás miembros del club se sentían igual

Akeno- pero como tu eras humano y como te convertiste en un demonio

Naruto- bueno si veras mi propio padre sello a un demonio poderoso dentro de mi el mismo día en que nací y cuando mataron a mi madre hice un trato con ese demonio yo renuncie a mi humanidad y me convertí en un demonio claro que lo oculte y me aproveche de la amabilidad de un estúpido viejo para hacerme mas fuerte por años jugué a ser leal y cuando tuve la oportunidad me fui y tiempo después en una guerra pelee me convertí en un héroe me case pero el nuevo líder de mi aldea me quería de vuelta a mi y mi esposa pero lo único que lograron fue matar a mi mujer y enojado regrese a la aldea mate a todos no deje a nadie con vida ya fueran niños mujeres y después torture al líder de la aldea enfrete de los sobrevivientes y después procedí a llevarme todas las técnicas de la aldea y clanes con migo no sin antes dejar un mensaje en el monumento principal escribí con la sangre de los aldeanos NARUTO UZUMAKI ESTUVO AQUÍ luego por el resto de mi vida la pase en la isla de mi antiguo clan matando a cuanto enemigo se interpusiera en mi camino hasta que quise ver el mundo y deje las naciones elementales que están en lo que ustedes llaman el triangulo de las bermudas bueno eso ultimo era una mentira pero ellos no tenían porque saber eso- y cuando la deje no se porque mi cuerpo se convirtió en el de un niño de 11 y vi a un demonio usar un circulo mágico para ir al infierno me cole y luego procedí a matar a cuanto demonio se metiera en mi camino hasta que te conocí a ti a tu familia

Rias- si recuerdo muy bien ese día

Akeno- y naruto-kun como se llamaba tu madre

Eso hizo que se hiciera un silencio incomodo

AKeno-digo si no quieres decir lo respetamos

Naruto- no esta bien mi madre se llamaba Okuni, Iuzumi Okuni- pero vasta de eso que hoy no le ibas a mostrar a issei como es que pelean los demonios y las funciones de las piezas

Rias- si es verdad gracias por recordarme vienes con nosotros naruto-kun

Naruto-nah con ustedes es mas que suficiente además no estoy de humor hoy saben

Rias-tranquilo entendemos y por cierto ahora que eres miembro de mi nobleza me tome la libertad de inscribirte en la academia

Naruto. Esta bien…. ESPERA QUE rias- adiós naruto-kun nos vemos mañana en la academia y con eso desapareció con todo el resto de su nobleza en un circulo mágico

Naruto-maldicion cuando pensé que seria libre de ese infierno pero el lado positivo es que aquí hay muchas chicas lindas a las que podre usar para mi investigación y si me atrapan les echare la culpa a issei y sus amigos quien sabe tal vez loe estafe con un entrenamiento para espionaje jejeje soy un genio y con eso siguió bebiendo sake por el resto del día

Al día siguiente todos los estudiantes veían con sorpresa y lujuria en caso de las mujeres a naruto que venia usando el uniforme de la academia con su cabello en el mismo estilo de siempre aunque en realidad el uniforme es una ilusión que solo demonios o andeles poderosos pueden detectar y debes en cuando saludaba a una que otra chica o le tiraba un beso haciendo que estas se desmallasen

Naruto-(jejeje ya puedo sentirlo icha icha: instituto jejejeje tendré tanta diversión aquí)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Una semana ha pasado y desde entonces lo único que ha hecho naruto es tener sexo con las estudiantes de la academia y luego estafando al trio pervertido con cursos de como ser un verdadero espía que no servían para nada para frustración del trio pervertido y sus trabajos eran geniales por ejemplo: ser el camarógrafo de una película porno solo para resultar como actor principal porque el otro se enfermo- otro fue que un cliente lo invito a tomar sake para así desahogarse porque su esposa lo dejo, asesinatos de demonios, también se la pasa peleando con kiba que ah mejorado mucho pero todavía es incapaz de hacerle aunque fuese un rasguño, con koneko este se la pasa discutiendo sobre que dulce es mejor , con akeno este se las pasa contándole historias de como es estar en una guerra y de como ah asesinado a tantos seres vivos y de como nunca se aburre de ello, con rías mas que todo se la pasa jugando ajedrez que siempre el pelirrojo gana y cuando no esta con ellos va al infierno donde se dedica a masacrar demonios sin compunción alguna

Pero ahora vemos como naruto va caminando de regreso al club luego de una misión en su ropa de samurái ya que es tarde en la noche cuando salta hacia ah un lado para evitar ser atravesado por una lanza de luz y alzando la vista ve a un ángel caído con un traje y sombrero

Naruto- pero que tenemos aquí una peste que vino a su muerte dijo dando una sonrisa

Donnaseek- el único que morirá serás tu demonio de pacotilla ahora prepárate ya perdí mi anterior objetivo gracias a esa pelirroja del clan gremory

Naruto-ah te topaste con rias-chan

Donnasek-si y por su culpa no pude asesinar a ese chico pervertido pero tu no te me escaparas

Naruto desenfundando a tenro- adelante

Donnasek inmediatamente empezó a lanzarle lanzas de luz que naruto evadía perezosamente-quedate quieto bastardo

Naruto- tch ustedes ángeles caídos son tan aburridos de pelear siempre es lo mismo lo único que saben hacer es lanzar sus malditos dildos de luz ya me arte y con eso aparece detrás de donnasek y le corta un ala luego lo hace que caiga de rodillas al someterlo con instinto asesino que sintieron todos los seres sobrenaturales de la ciudad haciendo que estos caigan de rodillas con problemas para respirar

Escondidas akeno y rias estaban de rodillas sin casi poder respirar pensando

Rias-(que es el su instinto asesino es mucho peor que antes y es la misma cantidad que soltó cuando lo conocimos en verdad este chico es un demonio de clase alta)

Akeno-(ah que poder este instinto asesino es tan poderoso y es solo una fracción de su poder ya veo el porque es buscado por las tres fracciones y la forma sádica en la que pelea )

Con naruto este estaba viendo al patético ángel caído que estaba de rodillas

Naruto-anda hazlo suplícame para que te deje vivir ruégame basura

Donnasek-por favor déjame ir por favor te lo suplico

Naruto-tch basura como tu no hace falta en este mundo y con eso le corto la cabeza y limpiando la sangre de tenro la enfundo y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo-rias,akeno salgan de una vez

Rias- desde cuando sabes que estábamos aquí

Naruto-desde el principio no fue difícil

Akeno-dime naruto-kun porque no peleaste en serio esculle que tu usabas un estilo que usa el viento

Naruto- tch nunca usaría mi Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken  
" viento divino del dios asesino " con una basura como ese ángel caído y díganme como esta issei

Rias- ya esta mejor y en casa

Akeno-sus heridas no eran tan serias

Naruto- ya veo nos vemos luego y con eso desapareció en un remolino de viento que curiosamente dio un sonido de un lobo aullándole a la luna

Al día siguiente naruto va caminando hasta que siente que golpea a alguien y cuando abre los ojos se lleva una buena vista de unas pantis blancas

Chica-uuhh es que me volví a tropezar

Naruto-eso fue mi culpa hermana es que no había visto por donde iba y choque contigo

Chica-no esta bien dijo al alzar la cabeza dejando ver a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes con mucha inocencia mi nombre es Asia. Asia argento mucho gusto

Naruto- yo me llamo uzumaki naruto y permíteme ayudarte a recoger tus cosas comenzó a ayudarla a guardar sus cosas en la maleta-dime hermana eres nueva en la ciudad dijo al notar el atuendo de monja que llevaba la chica

Asia-si me asignaron ah esta ciudad y tuve suerte gracias a Dios conocí a una persona tan amable como tu naruto-san

Naruto-nada de san eso me hace sentir viejo mejor dime naruto o naruto-kun eso es mucho mejor

Asia- hai naruto-kun

Naruto- esta bien déjame acompañarte hasta la iglesia pero primero no quieres nada de comer y cuando iban pasando por un parque Asia vio a un niño llorando con una herida en la rodilla y ella corrió y hizo aparecer unos anillos en sus dedos en una luz verde la herida sano-ya esta mejor un chico grande como tu no debe llorar por heridas como esas y con eso se despidió del feliz chico para alcanzar a naruto que estaba a unos metros delante de ella esa tarde naruto se la paso con asia y cuando llegaron a la parte de la ciudad donde estaba la iglesia naruto se despidió

Naruto-bueno asia-chan hasta aquí puedo llegar porque tengo que ir con unos amigos

Asia-entiendo no te preocupes pase una tarde agradable y a si necesitas algo solo ven a visitarme

Naruto-claro lo hare nos vemos dijo para ver como la chica iba en camino para la iglesia y se desvanecio en el viento

Esa misma noche los demás menos issei estaban en el club hasta que rias se levanto y dijo

Rias-akeno prepara un circulo mágico issei esta en problemas y cuando todos estaban listos se transportaron a la ubicación de issei solo para toparse como un exorcista callejero estaba por violar a asia pero la dejo ir para esquivar un ataque de rias

Freed-ah genial mas demonios de mierda para poder matar

Rias-pero que vulgar estas seguro que eres un exorcista

Freed- si eso mismo dijeron los de la orden pero a quien le importa que el vaticano se joda yo solo necesito demonios para matar

Rias- personas como tu eres las que nos causan mas problemas

Freed- y eso me debería de importar por que yo no necesito a un demonio sermonearme a mi un exorcista alguien que esta por encima

Naruto-ya me hartaste imbécil, rias toma a issei y a asia-chan yo me encargare de este bastardo y los demás ángeles caídos que están en la iglesia los veré en unas horas y con eso desapareció y apareció detrás de freed y lo tomo del cuello y se desvaneció en el viento solo para aparecer en las puertas de la iglesia y tirar al exorcista contra las puertas haciendo que estas se abran luego de un simple movimiento naruto se lanzo al ataque que el exorcista apenas logro esquivar y escapo por una ventana naruto viendo eso solo suspiro fastidiado y caminando hasta el altar naruto lo movió y dejo ver una entrada secreta y cuando balo las escaleras se topo con cientos de sacerdotes y tres ángeles caídos

Naruto- que esperan vengan y con eso todos los sacerdotes atacaron solo que sus disparos no daban en el blanco ya que naruto es muy rápido y los empezó a matar ya sean atravesados, divididos en la mitad o decapitados incluso algunos naruto les cortaba las extremidades y los dejaba que se murieran con perdida de sangre cabe decir que sufrieron hasta su final cuando los demás llegaron a ayudar a naruto inmediatamente entraron y se dirigieron al sótano solo para toparse con los cuerpos no había nadie con vida ya solo estaba raynare que apenas vio a issei se transformo en yuuma para intentar hacer que este convenciera a naruto que la perdonase pero issei solo la vio con disgusto y le dijo a naruto

Issei- sempai puedes encargarte de ella

Naruto -con gusto pero antes chicos muévanse atrás mío y con eso alzo su espada y con sus dedos recorrió el filo de tenro dándole un color naranja rias de inmediato reconoció el ataque y les ordeno hacerse para atrás

Naruto- prepárate para escucharla

Raynare-que

Naruto-mizuchi y lanzo el corte que hizo que viento se dirigiera hacia la ángel caída y dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar hacia los demás

Raynare-ehy a donde crees que vas

Naruto- la haz escuchado

Raynare-de que mierda hablas

Naruto- la voz del viento divino y con un sonoro click que indica que enfundo a tenro raynare es reducida a pedazos llenando el suelo con su sangre y dejando a unos sorprendidos miembros del club

Kiba-que buen ataque ese sempai

Naruto-gracias kiba ese es el ataque básico de mi estilo el mizuchi

Rias- espera ese es el ataque básico

Naruto- si eso fue lo que dije ahora vámonos que quiero tomar sake y ver como esta asia-chan y con eso se fueron en un círculo mágico y cuando aparecieron en el club asia se le lanzo y abrazo a naruto diciéndole el gusto que tenia de que estuviera bien


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Encontramos a toda la nobleza de rias en un claro de bosque frente a naruto que les estaba dando una mirada llena de sed de sangre

Naruto- así que por fin intentaras derrotarme eh

Rias- así es tengo que cumplir con nuestra promesa

Akeno-de que promesa hablas buchou

Rias-veras cuando tenia 10 mi familia nos topamos con naruto asesinando a demonios en el mismo día que recibí mis piezas y el me hizo una propuesta que cuando fuera lo bastante fuerte o tuviera 6 miembros en mi nobleza pelearíamos y si lo impresionaba se uniría a mi

Kiba-pero el ya es parte del club

Rias-no eso fue porque el se dejo que lo convirtiera en mi caballero para así parar que lo ustedes lo atacaran pero ahora que Asia se unió ya somos seis y naruto hace unos días me dijo que ya es hora de cumplir y es por eso que estamos aquí

Issei-ah no te preocupes buchou le ganaremos

Koneko-el pervertido tiene razón le ganaremos

Asia-están seguros de esto no hay otra manera

Naruto- ya terminaron de hablar ataquen de una vez dejare que ustedes usen todas sus armas que quieran y yo usare una boken que les parece

Rias-bien aquí vamos y se lanzaron al ataque y con eso le lanzo un rayo de poder mágico de color negro con rojo demostrando que heredo el poder de la destrucción del clan Bael gracias a su madre, que naruto esquivo y luego el se lanzo contra Asia y simplemente apareció detrás suyo y la noqueo con un golpe en la nuca y luego puso su mirada en issei que venia al ataque

Naruto-Shinkiro- y con un movimiento de su espada issei se vio en su peor pesadilla estaba amarrado a una silla y frente a el una pantalla gigante y lo peor de todo era la cuchilla que estaba colgando del techo justo sobre su orgullo

Issei-donde estoy

Naruto-estas en tu peor pesadilla, por los próximas 24 horas serás forzado a ver anime yaoi y cada vez que apartes la mirada o cierres los ojos la cuchilla bajara un poco hasta que terminara por cortarte las joyas de la familia disfruta estas horas ja ne y con eso se desvaneció

En el mundo real todos estaban viendo como issei se retorcía en el suelo gritando cosas sobre yaoi y su mente estaba destrozada hasta que se desmayo

Rias-naruto que hiciste

Naruto-nada solo le enseñe su peor pesadilla pero sigamos y se lanzo contra kiba que apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear pero callo de rodillas gracias que debido al choque de espadas se desato una gran ventisca que lo obligo

Kiba-(maldición que fuerza y eso es solo con una boken estoy seguro si hubiera usado a Tenro y fuera cualquier otro estaría muerto en estos momentos)

Naruto-nada mal kiba lograste bloquear eres bueno y en un solo paso desapareció y kiba cayo al suelo inconsciente con sangre saliendo de su boca pero luego fue golpeado con un rayo cortesía de akeno que estaba en el cielo en su ropa de sacerdotisa y cuando el polvo se disipo se mostro a naruto sin ningún rasguño siendo protegido por una barrera –no esta mal akeno-chan pero tienes que ser mejor y con eso alzo su espada y trazando el filo le dio un tono naranja y la puso en su hombro

Akeno-no creas que eso te servirá ya vi ese ataque por lo cual es inútil

Naruto la ignoro- estas lista para escuchar y lo siguiente que hizo los sorprendió en vez de atacar a akaeno ataco a koneko que estaba con la guardia baja y fue golpeada por el –mizuchi-

Koneko- rayos baje la guardia lo siento rias-buchou

Naruto- la escuchaste neko-chan la voz del viento divino y con eso koneko callo inconsciente llena de cortes por todo su cuerpo

Rias- NARUTO COMO PUDISTE USAR UN ATAQUE COMO ESE EN UNO DE NOSOTROS SABIENTO LO PELIGROSO QUE ES, AKENO TU Y YO ATACAREMOS JUNTAS

Akeno-hai bucho y con eso lanzaron su ataque mas poderoso

**BOOOOOM**

Cuando el humo se disipo dejo ver un cráter pero no había rastro de naruto

Naruto-bien buchou, akeno-chan eso fue increíble pero ahora es mi turno-Suzaku- y el pelirrojo fue rodeado por un fénix de fuego y en un salto se lanzo contra las dos chicas que apenas lograron poner una barrera para protegerse

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Y cuando el humo se disipo dejo ver a akeno y rias casi desnudas con varias heridas menores y apenas conscientes

Naruto que estaba sin un rasguño y con su boken al hombro-hum estoy orgulloso de ser parte de tu nobleza rias-chan y apartar de ahora estaré ahí cuando me necesites no importa cuando y para los demás también y con eso creo varios clones que se llevaron a los demás al club para curarlos mientras el original llevaba estilo novia a rias que lo veía con un poco de enojo

Rias- porque usaste ese ultimo ataque tan poderoso

Naruto-hummp ustedes creen que otros enemigos no usaran ataques mas poderosos en ustedes yo los estaba poniendo a prueba tienes que entender que tus enemigos no tendrán compasión de ti y tienes que estar preparadas para todo y no se de que te quejas si solo use un 5 % de mi poder con ustedes

Rias- solo un 5 % y dime en verdad estarás ahí para mi como dijiste

Naruto solo la ve a los ojos y la sorprende cuando la besa justo en la boca por unos minutos sus leguas bailaban luchaban entre si en el beso y cuando se separaron rias lo veía con un gran sonrojo

Rias-porque hiciste eso

Naruto- jaja es que acaso no te gusto, pues la verdad desde el momento en que te vi me enamore y te ofrecí ser miembro de tu nobleza porque vi que los tratarías bien y no puedo estar mas feliz y con eso se desvanecieron en un remolino de hojas

Un par de días después

Encontramos a rias diciéndole a issei y a Asia acerca de los familiares cuando se esculla que alguien toca la puerta y cuando akeno dice-un adelante las puertas se abren dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro corto con ojos lila relucientes y un par de gafas rojas y llevaba el uniforme de las estudiantes de la academia y venia acompañada de un chico y varias chicas

Sona- valla rías veo que conseguiste dos esclavos mas

Asia- quien es ella le pregunto a issei

Issei- ella es shitori souna y es la presidenta del consejo escolar

Akeno-si es verdad pero en realidad ella es sona sitri futura líder del clan sitri

Sona- pero dejando eso de lado que tal si presentamos a nuestras nuevas piezas

Rias-buena idea y con eso presentaron a issei y Asia y a saji que inmediatamente se convirtió en el rival de issei

Pero es en ese momento que por la ventana entra un lobo hecho de viento que da un aullido y se desvanece dejando ver a naruto en su ropa de samurái con tenro en su cintura

Naruto-yo rias-chan , chicos como están dijo antes de tener que esquivar varios ataques de sona y su nobleza

Naruto-PERO QUE PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE ENTRO ME ATACAN

Sona- tal vez porque eres un criminal buscado por las tres fracciones no puedo creer que no me allá dado cuenta que tu estabas estudiando en la misma academia que nosotros hasta diste tu nombre pero antes dime que haces aquí

Naruto- bueno pues yo soy un caballero en la nobleza de rias y pues ella me obligo a ir a la academia

Después de que todo se calmo rias y sona decidieron competir en varios deportes para decidir que nobleza recibía sus familiares primero con tennis y luego con doogeball que termino por ganar rias y su nobleza

Esa noche encontramos a los miembros del club en el bosque de los familiares donde son sorprendidos por un hombre que vestía parecido a ash de pokemon

Zatouji- ajaja bienvenidos no es una magnifica noche para cazar familiares ahora díganme que tipo desean

Issei- yo quiero que sea una mujer y sexy

Zatouji- tsk tsk un familiar debe ser fuerte

Asia- yo quiero uno bonito

Zatouji- ok uno lindo para ti dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y cuando vio a naruto este palideció

Zatouji- tu

Naruto-hola dime como a estado fenrir mi familiar

Zatouji- bien porque no lo llamas

Naruto- ok y mas te vale que este bien alimentado eh y con eso en un circulo mágico apareció un lobo blanco con ojos verdes tan grande como naruto- como haz estado compañero- y el lobo le dio un gruñido- si lo se entiendo que estés molesto que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que fuimos a matar ángeles caídos juntos pero sabes que tengo que esconderme porque azazel esta enojado conmigo por la broma de la bolsa de mierda encendida- este solo asintió

Rias- valla naruto no sabia que tenias ya un familiar

Akeno-si ese lobo es una gran opción

Kiba-cierto

Koneko- si aunque los gatos son mejores

Naruto- bueno este chico de aquí lo encontré cuando era un cachorro y es muy fuerte

Después de las presentaciones todos fueron a un lago donde issei y naruto vieron la pesadilla que son los undine

Asia- estoy segura de que ella tenia un corazón puro

Issei-por favor no llame eso una chica

Naruto- y como es que no estas tan afectado issei

Issei- gracia a mil-tan estoy acostumbrado a ver chicas musculosas jajajaja dijo para luego entrar en depresión al ver lo patética que es su vida

Y luego encontraron a un spirit dragon que le tomo cariño a Asia y le gustaba electrocutar a issei- también vieron como una babosas verdes llamadas slime se comieron la ropa de las chicas y le dio una vista maravillosa a naruto y issei el ultimo termino siendo golpeado por koneko después de eso de un pergamino naruto saco un par de ropa que eran las mismas que el usaba y se las dio a las chicas que cuando naruto las vio le dio una hemorragia nasal

Akeno-ara ara naruto-kun te gusta lo que vez dijo dándole una pose sexy y una sonrisa

Naruto- si, diablos me gustan las mujeres con uniforme porque no me das unas ordenes seré tu soldado en las filas del amor dijo mirándola a los ojos antes de empezar a jugar con el lóbulo de su oído sacándole un sonrojo y un par de gemidos de placer a akeno

Esa noche toda celebraron porque Asia consiguió su familiar

**Que les pareció el capitulo déjenme un review con sus comentarios**

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Encontramos al trio pervertido discutiendo entre ellos en un salón

Motohama- dinos porque estas rodeados de tantas chicas sexys por favor presentadas una

Matsuda- si incluso pretenderemos comportarnos

Issei-y que ahí para mí de recompensa

Motohama- un asiento VIP para espiar a las chicas mientras se cambian

Issei- bueno ahí una chica que quiere verme y me dijo que trajera unos amigos

Motohama/ Matsuda-enserio

Issei- y es virgen (de eso estoy seguro)

Motohama/Matsuda- una virgen dinos como se llama

Issei- mil-tan

En el receso en los vestidores de chicas dentro de un casillero estaban los tres pervertidos viendo a las chicas cambiarse cuando issei ve cambiarse a koneko pero esta los descubre y cuando termina de destruir la puerta del casillero y ve a issei le dice

Koneko-eres de lo peor y con eso lo empezó a golpear tan duro que toda la academia lo escucho gritar de dolor

Esa tarde issei es curado por Asia

Akeno-en verdad te gusta ver a chicas desnudas issei-kun fufufu

Rias- si quieres puedes ver el mío después de todo ya lo has visto muchas veces

Eso hace enojar a Asia que le pellizca una mejilla a issei

Naruto-jajajaja issei no dejas de asombrarme lo tontos que son tu y tus amigos como se les ocurre meterse en un casillero habiendo otros lugares mejores para esconderse es que mi entrenamiento para espionaje no les entro en sus cabezotas

Issei- lo siento sempai pero le pagare otra clase más si me ayudas

Naruto-ah no puedo decirle que no a ven en una semana a la misma hora de siempre y trae el dinero es hora del entrenamiento definitivo eh infalible ahora vete que ver tu cara llena de golpes me decepciona al saber que mis grandes enseñanzas son despreciadas en ti

Issei-hai sempai y se fue junto con los demás con un aura de depresión al saber que decepciono a su sempai que tuvo las mejores intenciones al enseñarle sus técnicas súper secretas para espiar dejando solo a akeno y rias que veían a naruto con cara de duda

Rias- de que entrenamiento para espiar se refieren dijo con un aura oscura

Akeno-si yo también quiero saber dijo con la misma aura oscura

Naruto-ah nada es que en estos últimos meses les eh estado enseñando al trio pervertido como espiar sin ser descubiertos claro esta

Rias- y han funcionado

Naruto- claro que no es solo que les doy unos consejos y los dejo haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios que no sirven y así cuando fallan al espiar ellos vienen por mas entrenamiento y yo gano dinero fácil estafando a unos tontos es gracias ah esos tontos que junte dinero para un equipo profesional de espionaje para mi red de espías a los que tengo gracias ah que los chantajeo por medio de que los amenazo con revelar sus mas vergonzosos secretos…secretos que tengo aquí dijo para que de su bolsillo saque una libreta y luego les da a las dos hermosas diablesas una sonrisa diabólica y les dice-aquí tengo secretos vergonzosos de todo tipo de personas ya sean ángeles, demonios, humanos o ángeles caídos incluso tengo un par de tu hermano sirzechs y el líder de los ángeles caídos azazel

Akeno- así que en esa libreta hay secretos a los que usas para chantajear a las personas para conseguir lo que quieres

Naruto- así es akeno-chan

Rias- y dime tienes secretos de nosotros

Naruto- por supuesto que si

Rias-naruto dame esa libreta apuesto que todo en esa libreta es mentira

Naruto-con que eso crees pues bien y con eso abre la libreta y busca el nombre de rias y dice-A HA rias gremory oh jojojo pero que tenemos aquí esto paso en primer año de escuela

Rias al oir eso fue perdiendo el color de su rostro

Akeno- naruto dime que paso no seas malo

Rias- no te atrevas naruto por favor te daré un beso si prometes no decir nada

Naruto- esta bien pero akeno tiene que ver con una excursión al zoológico y con eso guarda la libreta –ahora rias donde esta mi beso

Rias- bueno lo prometido es deuda y con eso le da un beso en los labios a naruto cuando se separan debajo de naruto aparece un símbolo mágico que indica que lo están llamando para una misión

Naruto- adiós rias-chan, adiós akeno-chan y con eso se desvanece

Akeno-valla buchou no sabia que te gustaba naruto-kun

Rias-si me gusta el es genial, fuerte , divertido pero el repentino interés a que viene…no me digas tu akeno la mayor sádica de todos los tiempos siente algo por naruto

Akeno se sonroja – bueno el es fuerte y me encanta cuando suelta ese instinto asesino lo hace ver tan sexy que me hace desear que el este sobre mi sometiéndome ah de solo pensarlo hace que me emocione si me permites buchou me retiro tengo que irme a liberar estrés y con eso se va

Cuando rias esta sola en el club aparece un circulo mágico que hace que rias entrecierre los ojos

Esa noche

Naruto esta en su departamento y en su habitación viendo una película mientras come pizza en su cama y a su alrededor ahí varias botellas de sake es en ese momento que en un circulo mágico aparece rias que se le lanza a naruto

Naruto- rias.. Que demonios

Rias-por favor naruto-kun tu eres mi ultima esperanza por favor hazme el amor

Naruto-rias no sabes lo que estas diciendo porque no te calmas y me explicas lo que te esta pasando

Rias- es que no entiendes esta es la única solución así que apresúrate y hazme el amor de una buena vez

Naruto- si tu insistes y con eso naruto empezó a besar el cuello de rias haciendo que esta de gemidos de placer y con su mano empezó a masajear sus grandes pechos logrando gemidos mas fuertes de parte de rias naruto se canso de usar sus manos y bajo dejando besos por todo su cuello hasta que estuvo frente a uno de los pezones de una de las tetas de rias y le dio una lamia haciendo que rias suelte un gemido poderoso y arquee su espalda es cuando va a volver a repetir su acción cuando un circulo mágico aparece en su habitación de la cual aparece una mujer en traje de sirvienta con cabello plateado y unos pechos copa D

Sirzechs-sama estaría decepcionada-dijo la chica

Rias-yo hago con mi cuerpo lo que quiera y a quien le entregue mi virginidad es cosa mía

Naruto- a todo esto quien es ella dijo viendo a la chica que recogió la ropa de rias del suelo

Mis disculpas yo soy grayfia y soy sirviente de la familia gremory

Rias- y también es la reina de mi hermano

Naruto- no jodas esta chica es la reina mas fuerte

Rias- así es naruto-kun

Gryfia- naruto dijiste naruto no me digas que tu eres el famoso naruto uzumaki el asesino de miles

Rias-es el y es mi caballero

Gryfia- ya veo te conseguiste un aliado poderoso este chico es uno de los mas fuertes demonios que han aparecido en estos últimos años el poseedor del kenjutsu definitivo el demonio que nunca a perdido ningún duelo de espadas nunca

Naruto- ah eso es mentira cuando era chico y recién comencé a probar el estilo que cree perdi mi buen par de peleas pero eso cambio cuando fue obteniendo experiencia

Griyfia- ya veo rias-ojusama tenemos que irnos ya

Rias- hai y naruto-kun

Naruto-si dice antes de sentir como esta le da un beso en la mejilla antes de pararse frente a grayfia-oigan a todo esto grayfia-san porque no me ataco apenas supo quien era

Grayfia- bueno sirzechs-sama me conto como te conocieron y sobre la promesa que le hiciste a rias-ojou-sama

Naruto- ya veo hasta mañana dijo para ver como rias y grayfia se van

Naruto- ahh dijo para ver que todavía tiene una erección-ah mierda ahora no podre dormir por estar pensando en lo que le pude haber hecho a rias maldita sea

Al día siguiente

En el club los miembros ven como en un círculo mágico que estalla en fuego dejando ver a un chico rubio

Ah hace tiempo que no venia al mundo humano dijo antes de darse vuelta y ver a rias-ah mi querida rias como estas

Issei-quien es el

Akeno-el es raiser Phoenix es el futuro líder del clan Phoenix

Rias-raiser

Raiser-ah es esa forma de saludar a tu prometido mi amada rias después de todo nuestros padre nos comprometieron para unir las dos familias

Rias-eso lo se pero como te lo eh dicho muchas veces no me casare contigo

Antes de que raiser pudiese contestar un circulo mágico que nadie conocía apareció y de este un lobo de viento salió dando un aullido y se disipo dejando ver a naruto

Naruto- eh que tal les pareció les gusto mi circulo mágico original dijo antes de tener que esquivar una bola de fuego que fue lanzada en su dirección

Naruto-QUE DEMONIOS RIAS PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE ENTRO ALGUIEN ME ATACA Y A TODO ESTO QUIEN ES ESTE BASTARDO

Raiser- como quiere que no te ataque si eres un demonio criminal de rango S

Naruto- y para tu información yo soy un caballero de la nobleza de rias bastardo

Eso sorprendió a raiser

Raiser- valla tienes un miembro interesante en tu grupo rias pero eso no importa vámonos y aunque tenga que llevarte a la fuerza con eso el poder de tanto rias como raiser se encendió

Gryfia- cálmense es por eso que sirzechs –sama sabia que esto pasaría así que el me dijo que ustedes podrían solucionar esto

Rias- no estarás diciendo que

Raiser solo dio una sonrisa confiada

Grayfia- así es un rating game que dicen

Raizer-por mi esta bien

Rias-acepto

Raiser- estas segura rias tu todavía no eres un demonio maduro y no tienes experiencia en cambio yo ya soy uno y eh participado en varios juegos y los eh ganado además todavía no tienes una nobleza completa en cambio yo y con eso en otro circulo mágico aparecen 15 chicas

Issei-este idiota… es un verdadero hombre dijo soltando lagrimas

Raizer-oi rias creo que tu peón me desea

Rias-no es eso el quiere ser un rey de harem

Raiser-ya veo yubelluna llamo a su reina y cuando esta estuvo cerca le dio un beso y después de separarse empezó a jugar con los pechos de esta-apuesto que nunca serás capaz de hacer esto

Naruto- eh raiser dijo llamando la atención de todos- y yo apuesto que tu no serás capaz de hacer esto y con eso toma a rias y a akeno y le da un beso primero a rias y luego a akeno y después empezó a jugar con los pechos de estas y tampoco serás capas de hacer esto y con eso varios clones de naruto aparecen y toman a yubelluna y otro a una de sus caballeros que llevaba vendas en su cabeza y a una chica con una mascara y les plantan semejante beso

Raiser-maldito como te atreves a besar a mi prometida dijo sin importarle que beso a las otras chicas cuando estemos en el rating game mi nobleza aniquilara a la de ustedes

Naruto-si sobre eso rias llamo

Rias-si

Naruto- dime rias todavía tienes el collar que te di cuando nos conocimos

Rias- si porque

Naruto- bueno te acuerdas que ese collar deja a un miembro o miembros de otro demonio de clase alta ser parte temporal de tu nobleza por una ocasión

Rias- si pero eso solo se puede con autorización de uno de los 4 satanes y donde ahí un demonio de clase alta con una nobleza

Naruto-rias dijo llamando la atención de todos y de su bolsillo saca una pieza de rey se te olvida que yo soy un demonio de clase alta por lo tanto soy capaz de tener una nobleza

Rias- me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo tu tienes tu propia nobleza

Naruto-asi es y en ese documento se muestra como serafall leviathan me dio permiso y con eso le da el papel a grayfia para que vea que es verdadero

Rias- como conseguiste las pizas y el permiso de serafall

Naruto solo sonríe como diablo y saca la libreta haciendo que rias y akeno entiendan de inmediato

Akeno/rias-(los chantajeo)

Los demás solo tuvieron una ceja alzada al ver la libreta

Naruto- bien les presento a mi nobleza y en el mismo circulo mágico en el que entro naruto aparecieron varias figuras uno parecía un tiburón y cargaba una gran espada envuelta en vendas

Naruto- el es mis caballeros: kisame hoshigaki

Kisame- hola dijo antes de soltar una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes de tiburón

Naruto- este de aquí es mi otro caballero zabuza momochi dijo presentando a zabuza que era alto con cabello negro en puntas con la parte baja de su rostro vendado y en su espalda cargaba otra gran espada que parecía un cuchillo de carnicero con un agujero cerca del final

Zabuza- je kubikiriboucho esta ansiosa por probar sangre

Naruto-y por ultimo esta belleza de aquí es mi torre yoruichi shihoin dijo presentando a la ultima de sus piezas dejando ver a una chica de cabello morado con ojos dorados parecidos a los de un gato de piel oscura de pechos grandes y una figura esbelta y usaba un traje negro y sobre este llevaba una chaqueta naranja

Yoruichi- hola

Naruto y el es mi peón hidan

Hidan-ustedes serán un gran sacrificio para jashin-sama dijo antes de apuntarles con su guadaña de triple filo

Naruto-bien esta es toda mi nobleza por el momento

Grayfia-(todos los miembros de la nobleza de naruto-san son fuertes todos ellos tienen mas poder que las noblezas de rias y raiser juntas)

Rias- bien raiser en el rating game te acabaremos lo juro

Raiser-jajaja lo estaré esperando y con eso se desvanece junto con su nobleza

Naruto- raiser antes de que te vallas déjame decirte algo

Raiser-que

Naruto- tú eres como los pelos del culo, pura mierda

Eso hizo que todos en el club se quedaran en silencio

Raiser- eres un maldito te matare

Zabuza- así que contra el es que pelearemos naruto

Kisame- el chico era un Phoenix y son supuestamente inmortales imagina todo el daño que le hará samehada con eso samehada se empieza a mover

Yoruichi-a mi no me importa eso pero les ayudare siempre y cuando narutoñkun me de mi lechita

Hidan- ah ellos serán magníficos sacrificios para jashin-sama ya lo puedo sentir jashin-sama estará muy contento

Naruto-jajaja si lo que digan ahora déjenme presentarles a mis amigos

Y con eso empezaron las presentaciones

Kisame y zabuza se llevaron muy bien con kiba, yoruichi le encanto a koneko y hidan estaba intentando convertir a akeno en una jashinista y parecía que lo estaba logrando

Issei-estaba viendo a naruto como si fuera un dios al ver lo que hiso con akeno y rias y con la nobleza de raiser y también estaba viendo los pechos de yoruichi

Yoruichi- te gustan mis pechos issei-kun

Issei- si mucho

Yoruichi-lastima porque solo naruto-kun puede jugar con ellos eso hiso que issei se deprima

Naruto- bien para cuando será el maldito rating game

Grayfia- dentro de 10 días naruto-san

Naruto-gracias

Rias- estas seguro que podremos ganar naruto-kun

Naruto-rias cada uno de mi nobleza es capaz de derrotar a raiser y su grupo en segundos sin recibir rasguños o sudar una gota y ellos son los únicos demonios que han sido capaces de pelear conmigo en igualdad

Rias- ellos son muy fuertes entonces seré libre y no tendré que casarme con raiser

Naruto- quien sabe cualquier cosa puede pasar pero si no te quieres casar con el yo me ofrezco para tomar su lugar

Eso hace que rias se sonroje pero suelta una sonrisa- hecho pero solo si ganas entendido

Naruto-hai-buchou

* * *

**Bien que les parecio el capitulo espero les allá gustado déjenme unos reviews por favor**

**Y bien se preguntaran porque puse a yoruichi como torre y a los demás**

**Bien-kisame y zabuza son muy fuertes y son uno de mis personajes favoritos de naruto y con las habilidades de caballeros los hacen aun mejor**

**Y yoruichi- bien ella es muy rápida y es buena a la hora de romperle la cara a otros a puros puñetazos imaginen la fuerza que tendrá gracias a que es una torre **

**Bien también quería darle las gracias a meiou-sama por ayudarme a decidir quien seria miembro de la nobleza de naruto y si ustedes tienen algunas ideas pues mándenmelas y las tomare en cuenta gracias**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Encontramos a naruto con su nobleza ayudándole a entrenar a rias y a los demás

Naruto-vamos chicos eso fue patético, si quieren ganarle a raiser tendrán que hacer algo mejor, digo hasta un mocoso de academia es capaz de hacer esto de donde vengo esto se considera entrenamiento básico

Rias-en verdad crees que esto es necesario naruto-kun

Naruto-si solo miren, kiba es rápido pero sus ataques carecen de fuerza, koneko tiene fuerza pero carece de velocidad, issei no tiene experiencia a la hora de pelear, Asia es una medico pero no sabe defenderse eso es un problema y tu y akeno tienen grandes reservas de magia pero no tienen la suficiente estamina para un combate largo y además les gusta pelear a larga distancia por lo que su taijutsu da asco y tienen muy poca tolerancia al dolor es por eso que yoruichi entrenara a todos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y velocidad ella es la mejor en eso

Kisame los entrenara para que ganen estamina y aumenten sus reservas y les ayudara a aumentar su fuerza

Zabuza les enseñara como ser sigilosos y como desarmar al enemigo para terminar rápido el combate

Hidan les ayudará para entrenarles en el uso de diferentes armas y les ayudara en que aumenten su tolerancia al dolor y para Asia un clon la ayudara en como esquivar y le daré un pergamino con detalles del cuerpo humano y le enseñare como usar agujas sembon entendido

Kiba-pero sempai solo tenemos 10 días para entrenar

Naruto-y quien les dijo que entrenaríamos aquí usaremos mi kamui para ir a mi dimencion de bolsillo ya que un día aquí es un mes a donde iremos pero saldremos al terminar el mes para que descansen ya saben

Rias- entonces entrenaremos un mes en un dia cierto

Naruto- así es rias-chan pero están listos

Hai dijeron todos con emoción antes de desaparecer en un remolino

**10 días después**

Encontramos a la nobleza de rias dándole la paliza de su vida a raiser y su grupo, kisame estaba despedazando a sus enemigos con samehada, zabuza estaba teniendo el tiempo de su vida ya que estaba dándole cortes a sus enemigos manchando el suelo con sangre todo mientras estaba escondido en la neblina, yoruichi le estaba rompiendo la cara a un par de chicas que la llamaron vieja de tetas caídas, hidan había sacrificado a unas chicas con motosierras a jashin, naruto estaba bebiendo sake y a su alrededor estaba sus enemigos inconscientes y perdiendo sangre, kiba con su nueva velocidad y fuerza estaba arrasando con su enemigo ya que cuando desaparecía sus enemigos caían con varios cortes, koneko estaba encendida a la hora de dar puñetazos sus enemigos aparte de no poder seguirle el paso por su nueva velocidad estaban en un mar de dolor, akeno le dio la paliza de su vida a yubelluna que cuando intento usar las lagrimas de Phoenix akeno se las quito y la noqueo con un relámpago, issei usaba su **dress break** y cuando sus enemigos estaban descuidadas Asia usaba agujas para terminar con ellos en definitiva eran un buen equipo y si alguien estaba herido Asia los curaba mucho mas rápido ya que su habilidad había mejorado mucho, naruto se reunió con su nobleza y se dirigieron a donde rias junto con su nobleza le estaban dando una paliza a raiser que estaba de rodillas respirando pesadamente

Rias- ríndete raiser estas solo y yo tengo a toda mi nobleza aquí

Raiser- jajaja no importa lo que hagan soy un Phoenix soy inmortal

Naruto- riaser ríndete de una vez no tienes oportunidad estas cansado y tus reservas están bajas si no me obligaras a hacer algo drástico

Raiser-no me rendiré

Naruto- ok, koneko por favor has un cráter en el suelo

Koneko-hai sempai y con eso dio un salto y dio un poderoso golpe al suelo lo que causó un gran cráter- listo sempai-

Naruto- gracias koneko-chan ahora sal de ahí y con eso lanza un pergamino al cráter y con un sello de mano de este salió una gran cantidad de agua bendita

Raiser-que planeas hacer con eso

Naruto-esto y con eso alza su brazo que tenia el cuerpo inconsciente de Ravel, dime que harás ahora te rindes o veras como tu hermanita se cocina en agua bendita decide rápido tienes tres segundos-UNO y con eso soltó un poco la pierna de Ravel

Raiser-maldito

Naruto- DOS

Raiser-no te atreverías

Naruto- que crees que mi alias de asesino de miles es de adorno, yo eh matado a tanto viejos, adultos y niños uno mas no es nada solo es uno mas para agregar a una larga lista pero TRES y con eso soltó a Ravel

Raiser-maldito y con eso salto para salvar a Ravel y cuando la puso a salvo le lanzo una bola de fuego a naruto que la esquivo

Naruto- bien arece que ganamos ya que salvaste a Ravel lo cual se considero como que te rendiste

Raiser-de que demonios hablas… iba a decir algo pero en el campo se escucha

**Raiser phenex se rinde el rating game lo gana rias gremory**

Raiser-bastardo lo tenias todo planeado cierto eres un maldito cobarde como te atreves a usar un rehén para ganar

Naruto- y bueno para ganar en el ajedrez tienes que pensar dos pasos antes que tu oponente y como sabia que me atacarías hice esto y con otro sello de mano Ravel en brazos de raiser estallo en agua mojando a raiser que callo de rodillas gritando de dolor

Naruto- je te gusto un clon explosivo de agua bendita

Raiser-maldito todo este tiempo

Naruto- así es no te diste cuenta que la Ravel que rescataste era falsa por no poner atención a tu alrededor y si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que yo personalmente la saque del juego

Raiser iba a contestar pero es detenido por la aparición de grayfia

Grayfia- bien el juego termino y como se acordó rias ya no tiene porque casarse con raiser pero

En el inframundo

Encontramos a lord gremory hablando con lord phenex

Lord gremory- bueno como vimos el compromiso queda anulado espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad viejo amigo

Lord phenex-para nada raiser acepto el reto así que de el es la responsabilidad aunque me gustaría conocer a ese chico naruto y hablar con el y tal vez lograr que firme mi icha icha eso le gano un asentimiento de los tres presentes

Lord gremory- tu que opinas sirzechs

Sirzechs-hum de que del combate o de que firme nuestros icha icha

Lord gremory-que no estas poniendo atención es obvio que estamos hablando de icha icha

Esa noche

La familia de rias hiso una fiesta donde invitaron a la nobleza de rias y a la de naruto

Que lo encontramos hablando con un sirzechs y un lord gremory y lord phenex

Naruto- bueno eso es lo que tengo pensado para el próximo icha icha

Sirzechs-si tienes que mandarnos unas copias cuando salgan

Naruto-ah eso no se tengo que hablar con el productor pero los dejo voy a ir a hablar con rias y con eso se fue

30 minutos más tarde sirzechs interrumpe a naruto que estaba hablando con rias

Sirzechs-es bueno que se lleven bien ya que están en la etapa de la luna de miel

Naruto- si…ESPERA QUE

Sirzechs-veo que todavía no le dices rias-tan

Rias- a eso iba cuando me interrumpiste oni-sama

Naruto-de que hablan

Rias-veras el rating game se trataba de quien seria mi nuevo prometido y como tu derrotaste a raiser tu eres mi nuevo prometido no te negaras cierto dijo con un aura oscura y una mirada de muerte

Naruto-que yo nunca pero hubiera sido bueno si me hubieran dicho antes denme unos minutos para aceptarlo iré por algo de beber y con eso se va por unos minutos y cuando regresa escucha decir a sirzechs que es el quien lleva los pantalones en su relación solo para recibir un zape en la cabeza cortesía de grayfia

Naruto-oi sirzechs llamo ganado la atención del pelirrojo

Sirzechs-que

Naruto-tchhh dijo asiendo el sonido de un látigo incluso hizo el movimiento de las manos para indicar que grayfia tenia domado a el pelirrojo satán eso hizo a grayfia sonreír y a sirzechs arrodillarse en una esquina con un aura depresiva y con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

Después procedieron a bailar naruto creo un clon para que bailara con akeno ya que rias no lo soltaba y cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo llevo a un lugar para estar a solas

Naruto- que necesitas rias-chan que nos salimos de la fiesta

Rias solo camina hasta el y le da un beso en los labios- nada solo quería pasar tiempo con mi nuevo prometido

Naruto sonríe como cómplice- pues porque no lo dijiste antes y le da otro beso

Rias-creo que me va gustar ser tu prometida contigo cada día es entretenido

Naruto-oh rias yo opino lo mismo pero eso que importa ven aquí y le da otro beso

Cabe decir que su relación mejoro mucho después de esa noche


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: si vas a hacer cossplay, por lo menos hazlo con el corazón**

Un par de semanas han pasado desde el rating game y en ese tiempo la nobleza de naruto la han pasado haciendo contratos

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando rias que estaba sentada en su regazo le dio un beso

Rias-que pasa naruto-kun estas bien

Naruto-ah si es que estaba recordando los contratos que mi nobleza ha hecho

Akeno-como cual naruto-kun la que a kisame le dieron el titulo de empleado del mes en el acuario o cuando zabuza fue tomado como un rehén por un preso que se escapo solo para terminar en un concierto de una chica que resulto ser la hija y este termino salvando a la chica de que uno de los fans le hiciera algo

Kiba- o cuando yoruichi recibió el trabajo de cuidar a los gatos en el albergue para animales abandonados y este término destruido porque una señora que quería recoger un gato para su hija llamo a los gatos bolas de pelo buenos para nada y que los perros eran mejores y luego la insulto por donde mas le duele sus senos y después de eso yoruichi-san mando a esa señora al hospital

Naruto-ehh no dijo con una gota en la nuca yo recordaba cuando salvamos a issei

Rias- ahhh

Grayfia que estaba en el club porque sirzechs le dijo que le diera algo a rias los vio con duda- que le paso a issei-san rias-ojousama

Naruto- grayfia-san déjame contarle dijo ignorando las señas que le hacia issei para que no le contase – veras todo comenzó cuando me tope a issei mientras iba a realizar un trabajo y como lo vi deprimido porque el no podía realizar ningún contrato entonces decidí como buen nakama que soy …(si claro buen nakama mis bolas, que clase de nakama sacrifica a su amigo para escapar de un bar gay cuando se equiboco de dirección y lo deja a su merced) pensó issei…- decidí llevarlo conmigo para que me acompañara al trabajo

Grayfia- entiendo y que más paso

Naruto- veras

XxxflashbackxxX

Issei y naruto están en la cas del cliente que les estaba diciendo que su hija desde hace unos días no se ha aparecido por su casa

Naruto- y bien que nos puede decir de su hija le dijo al cliente

Cliente- bien ella es una chica muy guapa si lo digo yo dijo antes de enseñarle una foto donde se muestra una chica rubia con piel oscura ojos negros pero era rellenita la chica

Naruto-bien porque quiere que la encontremos nosotros y no la policía

Cliente- no la policía jamás nuestra familia es muy poderosa políticamente te imaginas lo que pasaría si la gente se entera de las actividades nocturnas de mi hija nuestra familia perdería su honor

Issei- entendemos no se preocupe nosotros encontraremos a su hija

Cliente-eso espero

Esa noche encontramos a issei y naruto en un bar con el primero preguntándole a el barman si ha visto a la chica que están buscando solo para recibir una respuesta negativa mientras naruto estaba pidiendo sake mientras estaba sentado en una mesa

Issei- naruto-sempai nadie la ah visto

Naruto-entiendo issei espérame aquí voy a ir al baño y con eso se para y empieza a caminar murmurando…mierda no debí aceptar este trabajo con esta resaca que ando y tras de eso estoy bebiendo de mas

Con issei

Este estaba sentado esperando a naruto bebiendo algo cuando es rodeado por varios hombres

Maton- hey chico este mocoso ha estado haciendo preguntas

Maton 2- si ya saben lo que le hacemos a los metiches y con eso uno de los matones noquearon a issei

En el baño

Naruto esta sentado cuando tocan a su puerta y alguien dice

Hey dame lo de siempre

"…"

Mierda que me des lo de siempre que no escuchaste

",,,"

Hey no me ignores se que ahora no tengo dinero pero sin eso no puedo vivir

Hey dijo una nueva voz- esa chica esta dando muchos problemas y con eso suena un golpe y un cuerpo cae al suelo

Naruto_(pero que demonios)

Saben que no deben molestarme si alguien esta causando problemas deben eliminarlo ahora saquen de mi vista a esta chica cerdo iba a decir algo pero naruto de una patada abre la puerta y saca a tenro y la apunta contra los matones y cuando ve que la chica es su cliente este mata a los matones que la están manteniendo prisionera y la hecha en hombros

Jefe- a donde crees que vas

Naruto-bien ya me voy mi hermana ya les causo bastantes problemas así que la llevo a casa

Maton-hey jefe el es uno de los que andaban de metiches junto con este chico dijo señalando a issei que estaba inconsciente

Naruto-ISSEI

Jefe- bien pero que tenemos a aquí unas ratas buenas para nada y con eso lanzo un puñetazo que le dio a naruto en la cara que lo recibió por estar distraído y por tener a la chica en hombros ese puñetazo hizo que naruto saliera rompiendo una ventana y naruto no queriendo poner en peligro a la chica se acomodo para recibir el todo el impacto y cuando lo hizo se rompió las costillas y el brazo izquierdo quedo inservible y perdió la conciencia y cuando la recupero minutos después uso su circulo mágico y apareció en casa de el cliente y le dio a la chica y luego desapareció en otro circulo mágico y apareció en el club donde sabia que rias estaba porque ella le dijo que tenia que trabajar hasta tarde y cuando apareció la pelirroja lo primero que hizo fue correr a ayudarlo porque apenas la vio naruto se desmayo

Al día siguiente naruto despertó y cuando intento levantarse inmediatamente cayo a la cama

Akeno-no deberías levantarte naruto-kun tienes las costillas rotas y tu brazo izquierdo esta roto

Rias- si hazle caso a akeno naruto-kun

Naruto no las escucho y en una bola de humo aparecieron sus ropas de samurái y se las puso e iba a salir pero su camino es bloqueado por rias

Rias- a donde crees que vas naruto-kun en ese estado no podrías ganarle a nadie

Naruto-no me importa tengo que salvar a issei

Akeno- que pasa con issei

Naruto les cuenta todo

Rias-bien naruto-kun no podrás hacerlo solo por eso te ayudaremos

Naruto sonrió- esta bien este es el plan

Minutos más tarde

El jefe de la banda veía con confusión a naruto y los demás que estaban vestidos como piratas

Jefe-quien demonios son ustedes y que quieren

Naruto- bien nosotros somos los piratas demonios con sombreros de paja y queremos unirnos a su banda

Jefe- bien pero porque no se presentan

Naruto- bien, el rubio de las tres katanas es rorono kiba (zoro), la rubia de traje y cigarrillo de chocolate es nuestra cocinera Asia (sanji),la chica pequeña de sombrero es nuestra medico tony koneko (chopper), la chica pelirroja en bikini y shorts es nuestra navegante rias (nami), la chica pelinegra de tetas grandes es nico akeno (robín) y yo soy su capitán naruto el pelirrojo (shanks) y buscamos el legendario tesoro el ONE PACK

Jefe- ya veo nunca había escuchado de ese tesoro pero lo lamento no necesitamos nuevos miembros

Naruto- lastima hasta había traído mi curriculum dijo para enseñarle una hoja con su foto

Jefe-no ahora lárguense

Naruto-lastima ahora tendremos que romperles la cara TRIPULACION ATAQUEN

Rias y los demás- AYE y se lanzaron al ataque cuando solo quedaban naruto y el jefe que saco una espada se quedaron en silencio al ver como naruto en un choque estilo anime pasan de largo y se quedan quietos solo para que el jefe caiga derrotado y naruto enfunde a tenro

Después de que rescataran a issei y llamaran a la policía vemos como naruto empieza a caminar yéndose del lugar

Rias- a donde vas naruto-kun

Naruto-ah casa

Rias- puedes llevarme en tu espalda

Koneko- yo también quiero ir en la espalda de sempai

Naruto-no y sigue caminando pero se detiene al ver las caras tristes de rias y koneko- bien súbanse pero solo por esta vez

Rias/koneko-hai y con eso le saltaron en la espalda a naruto

Naruto-auch con cuidado estoy herido

Rias-lo siento naruto-kun

Koneko-lo siento sempai

Xxxfin del flashbackxxX

Naruto- y así fue como rescatamos a issei disfrazados de piratas

Grayfia-interesante historia naruto-san

Dijo antes de poner en la mesa una taza de te que le había dado akeno

Naruto-si lo se

Grayfia- por cierto naruto-san de casualidad no sabes donde están sirechs-sama,lord gremory y lord phenex

Naruto- ah ellos no están porque sirzechs gano el concurso de icha icha: el que mandase la mejor historia para ser publicada en el libro ganaría para el y dos amigos la oportunidad de ir a ver la grabación de icha icha la película

Issei- que ya termino el concurso maldita sea yo quería ganarlo

Kiba-no te preocupes issei ya vendrá otro concurso

Issei-es verdad

Naruto-no te deprimas issei toma le da un icha icha

Issei –que es esto sempai

Naruto- issei ese libro es icha icha: crucero erótico disfrútalo

Issei-claro sempai

Los chicos iban a decir algo cuando sintieron un aura de muerte y se dieron vuelta para ver a las chicas con sartenes en mano y se le lanzaron

Después de una buena paliza

Naruto- ah rias-chan porque me golpeaste

Rias-por pervertido y ya veras la paliza que le daremos a tou-san y onii-sama por ir a ver la grabación de una película porno ya verán y con eso desaparece junto a grayfia para ir al infierno para decirle a su madre y a lady phenex de lo que están haciendo sus esposos

3 horas después en el infierno

Sirzechs,lord gremory y lord phenex – ya llegamos de ir a pescar dijeron los tres vestidos como si fueron a pescar solo que en las bolsas que andaban estaban llenos de carteles y ichas ichas que compraron junto con autógrafos fotos y un DVD con la película con escenas detrás de cámaras entrevistas que saldrá dentro de dos semanas

Chicas- con que andaban de pesca dijeron con un aura de muerte

Chicos-si dijeron con miedo

Chiacas- entonces donde esta lo que pescaron

Chicos-no pescamos nada

Chicas-ya veo entonces ustedes no andaban en la grabación de icha icha

Sirzechs- como lo supieron dijo antes de que su padre y lord phenex lo golpearan por ser un bocón

Chicos-piedad

Chicas- lo sentimos pero no tendremos piedad de ustedes y con eso los empezaron a golpear y cuando terminaron los amarraron a unas sillas y los pusieron frente a un televisor

Lord gremory-por satan ya no sigan suplico

Chicas- lo sentimos pero todavía falta que sufran mas y con eso encendieron el televisor donde estaban dando anime yaoi

Chicos-ah por dios gritaron antes de que sufrieran jaquecas

Cabe decir que toda la noche en el castillo gremory se escucharon gritos de tortura

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo espero les guste y por favor dejen reviews y háganme saber si les gusto el capitulo y para los que se preguntaron porque este capitulo, bueno es que como tengo que ponerme al día con dxd hare varios capítulos de "relleno" por así decirlo antes de entrar de nuevo al cannon bueno hasta el próximo capitulo dejen sus comentarios.**

**Ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Naruto miraba como las chicas miraban fotos de issei de pequeño mientras el estaba acostado en la cama de este viendo como este intentaba convencer a su madre que ya no mostrara mas fotos cuando empezó a quedarse dormido y cuando menos lo supo cayo en un sueño profundo y los demás veían como este se movía de un lado para otro en la cama

Issei-oigan que le pasa a sempai

Rias-no lo se es la primera vez que lo veo teniendo una pesadilla

Akeno-me pregunto que estará soñando para ponerlo así de inquieto

Koneko- yo quiero saber eso mismo

Akeno-pues yo tengo un hechizo que me permite proyectar los sueños de los demás, si quieren lo puedo usar

Rias-hazlo akeno

Akeno-hai buchou y con un circulo mágico toda la habitación empezó a cambiar dejando ver una ciudad que parecía ser del periodo Edo solo que esta ciudad tenia casinos, bares y burdeles por todos lados incluso issei estaba babeando al ver a las chicas en las casas de citas pero es en ese momento que todos los del club fijan su mirada en una figura que se acercaba al pueblo y cuando reconocen la figura sus mandíbulas tocan el suelo ya que frente a ellos esta la figura de naruto d unos trece años con su ropa de samurái y tenro en su cintura y con un sombrero de paja tapando su rostro y cuando entro en la ciudad lo escucharon decir

Naruto-conque esta es la ciudad de sekigahara hermoso lugar es una lastima que para esta noche tendrá que desaparecer y con eso empieza a caminar adentrándose en la ciudad

Kiba-que es esto un recuerdo

Rias iba a contestar pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver como naruto asesino a un bandido y eso fue solo el comienzo por las próximas horas se vieron forzados a ver como naruto asesinaba a todas las personas de la ciudad cuando lo lo ven frente a un bandido que estaba de rodillas llorando pidiendo por su madre con una mancha en sus pantalones

Bandido-déjame ir te juro que desde ahora seré honrado

Naruto-tch basura como tu no es necesaria en este mundo, pero por esta vez are una excepción pero antes y con eso le corto los brazos al bandido con tenro y luego canalizo fuego en la hoja de su espada y procedió a cauterizar las heridas del bandido que se revolcaba del dolor dando gritos que nadie escuchaba cuando naruto termino vio al bandido y le dijo-lárgate de mi vista y recuerda que solo estas vivo por un capricho mío y esparce la noticia de lo que paso aquí lárgate y cuenta como naruto uzumaki asesino a todo un pueblo eso fue lo ultimo que escucho el bandido antes de caer a la inconciencia por el dolor y en su memoria tenia marcado unos ojos rojos demoniacos llenos de sed de sangre que no tenían ni una sola pisca de remordimiento alguno en ellos

Asia-q...ue...Que fue. Eso naruto…onichan mato a todas esas personas

Rias-no se…el porque lo...Hizo pero estoy segura de que tiene una buena razón para haber hecho esto contesto en un mejor estado que el de asia pero aun asi asusadaal ver como el hombre que amaba mataba sin algún remordimiento

Issei-si estoy seguro de eso dijo con la cara un poco verde al recordar como sangre y trozos de carne volaban por los aires

Kiba no dijo nada porque tenía los ojos abiertos en shock al ver tal matanza

Koneko estaba en el suelo de rodillas y temblando con lágrimas cayendo de los ojos y sus manos en sus orejas tratando de hacer que los gritos de dolor y el olor a sangre desaparezcan con akeno tratando de calmarla

Rias-akeno deshaz el hechizo

Akeno iba a hacerlo pero vieron como naruto emprendió su camino murmurando-ah ya casi a cabo solo me falta una cosa más por hacer

Ahora el escenario cambio y en ese momento estaban viendo como como naruto liberaba a unas esclavas cientos de ellas que estaban en una cueva con edades de entre los y 25 años algunas con muestras de haber sido violadas y otras estaban en estado de desnutrición ya que sus costillas eran visibles luego vieron como naruto les dio ropa comida a las mujeres junto con dinero para que hicieran con el lo que ellas quisieran y empezó a caminar dejando sola a las mujeres

Chica-ESPERA

Naruto- que es lo que quieres dijo en un tono frio

Chica-quería darte las gracias de parte de todas nosotras por habernos salvado en verdad eres un ángel y queríamos saber cual es tu nombre

Naruto-JAJAJAJAJAJAyo un ángel no me hagan reír yo soy todo menos un ángel, ustedes solo tuvieron suerte que me contrataron para salvar a una de las niñas ya que es hija de un cliente importante nada mas lo que les pase a ustedes me tiene sin cuidado alguno y ahora que mi misión esta terminada yo me largo de aquí y con eso se hecho al hombro el cuerpo inconsciente de una niña de 10 años y empezó a caminar dejando solas a las demás mujeres en silencio

Chica-eso fue mentira pensó para ella misma ya que logro ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de naruto y la forma como los ojos de naruto pasaron de ser rojos carmesí a unos azules zafiro que mostraban compasión antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse ese detalle tampoco paso desapercibido por los miembros del club que se habían calmado al ver como naruto había masacrado a una ciudad de bandidos para rescatar a una esclavas de terminar de hacer de manera forzosa cosas despreciables con sus vidas

Akeno-ara ara parece que naruto-kun esta despertando y con eso deshace el hechizo y todos se ven de vuelta en el cuarto de issei

Naruto boztezo –ah lo siento de que me perdí dijo al notar como los demás lo estaban mirando-ah lo siento por quedarme dormid es que estos días no eh podido dormir bien

Rias no dice nada solo camina hasta naruto y se sienta en sus piernas y le da un beso lleno de amor que naruto responde y cuando se separan rias empieza a hablar cosas del club y felicita a Asia por haber completado tres contratos luego siguieron viendo fotos de issei hasta que kiba ve una foto de issei de niño jugando con una niña videojuegos y detrás de ellos hay una espada

Kiba-pero mira lo que son las casualidades

Issei-de que hablas kiba

Kiba-dime issei que sabes de esa espada que esta en esta foto

Issei-nada porque

Kiba- esa espada es una espada sagrada y con eso le devuelve el álbum de fotos a issei y se despide de los demás diciendo que quiere estar solo

Issei-que fue eso y que tiene esta espada que apenas kiba la vio empezó a actuar de manera extraña

Rias-esa espada es una sagrada forjada por la iglesia apartir de uno de los 7 fragmentos de la excalibur original y es la mejor arma para matar demonios

Naruto-y esas espadas que tienen que ver con kiba…rias no me digas que kiba fue parte de

Iseei-de que están hablando

Rias-veras issei kiba fue parte de un proyecto de la iglesia que quería crear usuarios artificiales de espadas sagradas pero ese plan fracaso y los altos mandos de la iglesia decidieron deshacerse de los que participaron en el

Issei-deshacerse

Rias- así es issei kiba fue el único en sobrevivir

Naruto-el nombre de ese proyecto se llamo EXPERIMENTO:ESPADA SAGRADA (n/a: creo que así es el nombre)termino naruto por rias

Asia-yo nunca escuche de ese proyecto mientras estaba en la iglesia

Esa noche encontramos a naruto y los demás frente a una fabrica abandonada donde se encargaran de eliminar a un demonio callejero y cuando el plan estuvo listo entraron en acción aunque se notaba que kiba estaba distraído

Koneko de un solo golpe abre las puertas y son atacados por un demonio en forma de araña que issei intenta atacar con su boosted gear pro apenas logra herir al demonio que salta al techo y lanza un acido que golpea a koneko en el hombro y issei al ver esto corre donde ella solo para ser protegidos por naruto que uso una barrera con su espada para salvarlos del acido

Naruto-KIBA MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ

Con ese grito kiba salió de su mundo y ataco al demonio con su espada logrando cortarlo pero el demonio lo arrincona pero es salvado por koneko que golpea al demonio y m lo manda a volar hacia el techo que se rompió y siguió su camino hacia arriba donde fue recibido por akeno que procedió a golpearlo con un rayo y rias lo remato cuando estaba en el suelo

Luego mientras Asia curaba el hombro de koneko rias estaba regañando a kiba por su imprudencia

Kiba-lo siento buchou pero hoy no es uno de mis mejores días y con eso empieza a caminar alejándose del grupo pero es detenido por issei que le pregunta que es lo que le sucede que puede decirle a el ya que son amigos

Kiba-dime issei porque crees que vivo

Kiba-por rias-buchou

Issei-no yo vivo por venganza

Issei-venganza

Kiba- así es yo no podre morir hasta que destruya a cada una de las espadas sagradas y con es se va

Luego rias cuanta como fue que conoció y convirtió a kiba en demonio

Al día siguiente sona y su reina tsubaki les llama la atención dos figuras que usaban unas capaz de viaje pero la que le llamo la atención fue la chica que cargaba con algo envuelto en vendas y cuando vio el símbolo de la iglesia reconoció que lo que estaba envuelto era una espada sagrada

Esa tarde sona le advierte que unos representantes de la iglesia iran a hablar con ella después de clases todo esto mientras ella y su reina y rias y akeno se daban un baño

Al día siguiente en el club todos estaban tensos al ver a las chicas que estaban sentadas en un sofá bueno casi todos ya que naruto estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana bebiendo sake y mirando el horizonte

Rias-se puede saber que quieren dos representantes de la iglesia con un demonio

Chica 1-bien yo soy xenovi y ella es sido irina y para ir al punto las tres espadas sagradas que estaban en posesión de la iglesia fueron robadas por ángeles caídos eso sorprende a todos

Rias-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros

Xenovia-pues las excalibur son las mejores armas para matar demonios y pues

Rias-estas insinuando que nosotros los demonios trabaríamos juntos con los ángeles caídos dijo antes de aumentar su poder y que sus ojos pasasen de ser verdes azulados a rojos

Isseia/asia-(buchou se esta enojando)

Xenovia-es una posibilidad pero lo que queríamos hablar con ustedes es que queremos que no se entrometan en nuestra misión de recuperar los demás fragmentos de la excalibur

Ria- les doy mi palabra como futura líder de la familia gremory que no interferiremos con su misión

Xenovia-gracias ahora tenemos que irnos y con eso ella y irina empiezan a irse pero xenovia se detiene al ver a Asia

Xenovia-dime de casualidad tu eres Asia argento

Asia-s..si soy yo

Xenovia-que casualidad nunca pensé encontrar a una bruja dime aun crees en Dios

Irina-por favor xenovia ella es una demonio

Asia-s,,si yo solamente no puedo dejar de creer

Xenovia-ya veo entonces permíteme matarte y con eso tomo el mango de su espada e iba a atacar pero issei se mete en medio protegiendo a Asia

Xenovia-que eres tú para esa chica que la proteges

Issei-soy su amigo, su familia y si te atreves a atacar a Asia no dudare en pelear contra todos ustedes

Xenovia-ya veo eso suena a un reto para toda la iglesia pero eso no importa ya que aquellos que tienen una excalibur tienen la bendición del señor y nunca perderán y menos con unos demonios débiles como ustedes

Naruto interrumpe a issei cuando habla-esas palabras desafiantes las haz querido decir hace mucho tiempo cierto si lo que quieres es una pelea con gusto te daremos una

Kiba-si sempai tiene razón

Ya afuera naruto esta a la par de kiba viendo como las chicas se quitan sus capaz dejándolas en un traje negro bien ajustados tarjes negros y sacaron sus respectivas excalibur irina usaba una katana y xenovia una tradicional espada europea

Naruto-kiba pelea contra la peli azul yo me encargo el de la katana ya es hora de que alguien le enseñe como se usa una verdadera katana

Kiba-hai sempai

Xenovia/irina-trataremos de no matarlos

Naruto-kiba escuchaste a esas chicas ellas piensan que aun con sus espadas de juguete pueden conmigo

Xenovia-que dijiste de nuestras espadas

Kiba-bueno sempai no cualquiera es tan buen espadachín como tu digo tu eres el famoso asesino de las mil personas

Cuando xenovia e irina escucharon eso se pusieron nerviosas aunque en el exterior no lo demostraron ellas claro que sabían del asesino de las mil persona un demonio mercenario que asesina a cualquier miembro de las tres fraccione e incluso humanos y trabajaba para quien le pagara mejor y siempre cumplía con su trabajo y ahora se dan cuenta que el se unió a la nobleza de la futura líder de la familia gremory y va a pelear contra ellas

Naruto-bien comencemos y con eso en un remolino de hojas naruto cambio de usar su uniforme escolar a su traje de samurái y sacando a tenro de su funda la puso en su hombro y les dio una sonrisa depredadora junto a una gran cantidad de instinto asesino dijo-bien traten de darme una pelea divertida no me decepciones quieren

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado ,les quiero desear una feliz navidad y un año nuevo lleno de bendiciones a todos así que la pasen bien en estas fechas y por cierto tal vez mañana estaré subiendo otro capitulo si me da tiempo para que estén pendientes.**

**Ja ne.**

**Dejen reviws.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Naruto-espero que me den un combate divertido y no sean una decepción

Rias-bien comiencen

Con eso naruto se lanzo en un combate de espadas contra irina que a duras penas se podía defender y cada ataque que bloqueaba la hacia perder terreno pero lo increíble que estaba viendo xenovia desde su lugar mientras peleaba contra kiba era que sus golpes eran poderosos y estaba usando una sola mano ya que la izquierda estaba totalmente vendada y se notaba que ni siquiera la podía mover

Irina por fin tuvo la oportunidad de atacar al ver que naruto clavo a tenro en el suelo y se llevo la mano derecha a las costillas y escupió un poco de sangre

Naruto- maldición aun estoy herido

Viendo eso irina se lanzo al ataque sin ningún estilo solo se dedicaba a mover la katana de un lado para otro dejando muchos huecos en su defensa

Naruto- chica cuando ataques intenta atacar a los pies eso obligara al enemigo a bloquear inténtalo de nuevo y con eso la empujo irina se lanzo al ataque esta vez ataco a los pies de naruto que bloqueo y la volvió a hacer retroceder

Naruto-estas usando una espada no te acerques tanto al enemigo para eso esta la espada y tercera y ultima lección no esperes que tu enemigo te de la oportunidad de atacar primero y con eso se lanzo al ataque que irina apenas podía bloquear y todos los demás que estaban de espectadores notaron como la habilidad con la katana de irina fue mejorando poco a poco

Rias -increíble naruto fue capaz de hacer que su enemigo mejorara su estilo de pelea con unas cuantas instrucciones y a la hora del combate le esta enseñando de una forma que solo el puede enseñarle varios trucos

Con kiba

Este estaba enfrascado en una lucha de espadas con xenovia que usando su excalibur destrucción destruía sus espadas que el creaba gracias a su sacred gear y ellos notaron el aumento de habilidad de irina por un lado xenovia estaba impresionada y un poco celosa de irina por estar siendo enseñada por uno de los mejores espadachines de toda la historia que se dice tiene el estilo definitivo y nunca a perdido un combate

Kiba estaba un poco molesto con naruto por instruir a un usuario de espada sagrada pero entendió que el pelirrojo lo que quería es una buena pelea ya que el hizo lo mismo con el cuando los entreno el no tenia estilo de combate solo usaba sus habilidades que gano por ser un caballero después de una pelea contra los caballeros de la nobleza de naruto lo dejo en el suelo sin poder mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo por mas de tres horas desde entonces empezó a mejorar su velocidad y fuerza y esta orgulloso de haber mejorado aunque aun no esta al nivel de zabuza o kisame de cargar semejantes armas tan pesadas por lo menos ahora es capaz de usar espadas un poco mas pesadas con mas habilidad y siempre conservando su velocidad pero ahora estaba frustrado porque de un solo movimiento xenovi destruyo su espada y lo derroto

Xenovia-eres bueno pero todavía no tienes la suficiente fuerza para usar un arma tan pesada pero se nota que has entrenado para usarlas pero aun no eres lo suficientemente bueno para vencerme

Eso hizo enfurecer a kiba

Que iba a contestar pero se queda callado al igual que xenovia que vieron como irina callo al suelo con un corte en el estomago

Xenovia viendo esto corrió hasta donde irina y la ayudo a levantarse-estas bien irina no estas muy lastimada

Irina-no estoy bien xenovia pero la reputación de ese demonio es verdadera aun herido es muy fuerte no creo poder ganar sin ayuda nuestras habilidades son muy distantes

Xenovia-no te preocupes yo gane mi combate así que podemos pelear juntas

Irina-ok

Naruto-ya terminaron de hablar o van a hablar todo el día porque todavía tengo que derrotarlas por hablar mal de asia-chan

Xenovia-callate demonio ahora que vamos a pelear las dos juntas no tendrás ninguna oportunidad

Eso hizo a la nobleza de naruto soltar una pequeña risa

Rias-de que se ríen

Zabuza-bueno veras naruto aunque este herido no perderá

Kisame-cierto el mocoso cuando peleo en una guerra peleo por 2 días seguidos estando herido y cansado pero logro salir con vida y logro hacer que le misión fuera un éxito

Yoruichi-es verdad para naruto esas heridas que tiene no son nada mas que una molestia solo observen

Con naruto

Bien muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer y con eso se lanzo al ataque contra xenoia que logro poner a excalibur para bloquear el ataque pero apenas lo hizo fue obligada a arrodillarse por la fuerza del ataque

Xenovia-(es fuerte) pensó al sentir la fuerza tras el choque de espadas

Naruto luego salta hacia atrás para evitar ser decapitado por irina que intentaba ayudar a xenovia

Naruto-bien ya es hora de terminar con esto y con eso a una velocidad mayor apareció en frente de irina dándole una patada al estomago que la hizo escupir sangre y perder la conciencia soltando a su espada y naruto luego salta hacia atrás esquivando a xenovia que venia por su cabeza

Xenovia-maldito espero que irina este bien

Naruto-je porque ella debería de importarme ella no es más que un perro de la iglesia al igual que tú dijo con una vos sin emociones

Xenovia-maldito y volvió al ataque con su espada y cada uno de sus intentos eran bloqueados por naruto que lo hacia sin dificultad

Naruto-jajaja eres una novata pensé que un perro de la iglesia seria mas fuerte que eso pero veo que mis expectativas no valieron de nada pensé que la iglesia seria mejor y mas divertido pero como dije es hora de terminar con esto y con eso empujo a xenovia lejos de el y con su mano intento tomar la excalibur mimic de irina solo para ser repelido por un campo de luz que quemo su mano

Xenovia que se había puesto de pie al ver esto soltó una risa-ha creíste que un demonio bastardo como tu podría tocar una espada sagrada que tiene la bendición de dios

Naruto no le hizo caso y volvió a intentar tomar la espada de nuevo con los mismos resultados antes de llevarse su mano a su rostro y cuando vio el daño soltó una risa

Con los demás

Akeno-de que se ríe naruto-kun

Kisame-es hora no pensé que el mocoso tuviera las agallas para intentar lo que va a hacer pero esto será divertido

Yoruichi-concuerdo contigo kisame

Rias-de que están hablando

Zabuza-miren y observen pero tengan cuidado ya que sentirán la verdadera naturaleza del poder de naruto

Con naruto

Xenovia-porque no te rindes estúpido nunca podrás tocar esa espada

Naruto- cállate le dijo con una vos seria mira y aprende como se usa una espada demoniaca de verdad mocosa y con eso soltó su poder haciendo que todos cayeran de rodillas temblando ante tal sensación de muerte que despedía naruto los únicos que se mantenían de pie era la nobleza de naruto ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a su poder

Todos los demás sentían que si hacían el mas mínimo movimiento morirían y las imágenes de sus muertes junto con el sonido de gritos de terror, muerte y tortura estaba presente en sus oídos los demás solo tenían un pensamiento en su mente

"que instinto asesino tan poderoso nadie debería tener un instinto así de poderoso y terrorífico" claro la que peor lo sentía era xenovia que estaba de rodillas con lagrimas calendo libremente de sus ojos y esta estaba pidiéndole a dios que la salvara de este monstruo

Claro sus sorpresa no termino ahí de hecho aumento ya que vieron como un aura de color negro empezó a rodear la excalibur y naruto en una especie de capsula y todo a su alrededor empezó a morir

Fueron unos minutos atenuantes para los demás que se habían recuperado ya que el poder de naruto desapareció cuando fue rodeado por la capsula

Rias-que creen que esta haciendo naruto-kun

Kisame- esperen y verán

Con naruto

Xenovia veía con horror el capullo de poder demoniaco que rodeaba a sus enemigos e iba a intentar atacar cuando vio como una grieta apareció en el y de esta salió un humo negro mas y mas grietas empezaron a aparecer hasta que con un sonoro

CRACK toda el capullo se rompió dejando solo una cortina de humo negro que xenovia veía junto con irina que hace unos minutos había recuperado su conciencia y se alejo para estar cerca de un árbol y usarlo como apoyo para así poder ver la pelea

Cuando el humo se disipo se dejo ver una figura que hizo a los hombres se le cayeran la mandíbulas hasta tocar el suelo y a las chicas sonrojarse con hemorragias nasales saliendo de sus narices pero pronto esas miradas cambiaron a unas de asombro en las chicas demonio y unas de horror en las emisarias de la iglesia

Ya que delante de ellas estaba naruto su cabello ahora estaba en el mismo estilo que el de madara pero seguía rojo, sus ojos en el izquierdo que es el que se veía estaba el sharingan en sus mejillas todavía estaban sus marcas solo que ahora eran un poco mas definidas su rostro estaba en una expresión sin emociones, alrededor de su cuello usaba un collar con 6 magmatas,no usaba camisa solo una gabardina de cuero negro, usaba un pantalón jeans negro y unas botas de combate negras con puntas de acero, en sus manos usaba unos guantes sin dedos

Pero lo que los conmociono fue la espada que estaba en frente de el- esta media casi dos metros la empuñadura era de color negro con varios rombos rojos su hoja es de color negro con el filo rojo carmesí y a lo largo de la parte de color negro tiene dibujos blancos de almas siendo torturadas (n/a: básicamente es la mescla entre la nueva tensa zangetsu en su apariencia y la masamune de sephiroth en lo larga que es con las diferencias de que tiene el filo rojo carmesí y las imágenes de las almas) otra cosa que llamo la atención fue que naruto en la espalda tenia una sola ala demoniaca

Todos los demás solo sentían la sed de sangre que despedía la espada y eso los hacia querer correr por sus vidas pero eso cambio cuando vieron como naruto la tomo con su mano derecha y ellos vieron como la espada intento controlar a naruto que solo la miro y mando su propio poder doblegando la voluntad de la espada

Narut-hum quien te crees que eres para intentar controlarme solo un espadachín patético se deja controlar por su propia espada dijo antes de ponerla en su hombro y fijar su mirada en xenovia-te gusta- la peli azul veía la espada con horror al ver como la espada que antes despedía un aura sagrada fue reducida a una espada demoniaca por naruto

Xenovia-q...ue..Que eres tu dijo al ver a naruto

Narto-Soy lo que ocultas en tu alma, Soy la codicia de tu conciencia, Del cielo fui desterrado en el Infierno odiado mi alma vaga Entre la salvación y la condena En esta tierra camino en soledad.

A ustedes les nuestro de lo mi Alma Fue alguna vez testigo: hay un sinfín De Caminos ¿cual tome yo?  
Aquel en que mis enemigos son Dios y el Diablo, me llaman el demonio que nunca a Llorado

¿Que por que soy un demonio en contra de los míos? simple ayudo a los que me ayudan acabo con  
los que me juzgan no me importa si son ángeles, demonios o personas, total todos son culpables según el lente del cual mires-entendiste lo que soy ahora xenovia iba a contestar pero naruto la interrumpe-bueno si entendiste o no eso no es mi problema la verdad es que esta pelea ya me aburrió y con alzo su espada y dijo

Naruto-es hora de que despiertes chimamire no shi no joo( diosa de la sangrienta muerte) y con eso la espada vibro y el filo carmesí brillo por unos segundos-hum que debería hacer contigo a ya se y con eso alzo la espada y cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió estos eran de la siguiente manera la esclerótica de sus ojos es tan negra como sus pupilas, mientras que los iris son amarillos

Esos ojos les dieron escalofríos a todos

Xenovia-que ple paso a tus ojos

Naruto-te gustan es una habilidad dada por mi nueva espada se llama shinigami no me (ojos del dios de la muerte) y me permiten ver el tiempo de vida de mis enemigos y valla aquí dice que morirás un 12 de agosto cuando tengas 64 años

Xenovia-no lo dijo pero estaba

Naruto-bien pero mis ojos son solo la primer parte de mi siguiente ataque y con eso desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de xenovia enfundando su espada cuando lo escucharon murmurar Ni katto(corte de alma) y con eso xenovia callo de rodillas escupiendo sangre con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y terror

Irina viendo el estado de su amiga corrió hasta ella y la reviso pero no tenía ni una sola herida en ella

Irina-que le hiciste a xenovia dijo mirando a naruto que termino de enfundar su nueva espada y cuando termino un remolino negro lo rodeo y cuando se disipo dejo ver a naruto en su uniforme escolar ahora con tenro en su mano y la otra espada enfundada

Naruto-recuerdas que dije que ella moriría a los 64 años eso consiguió que todos prestaran atención y a irina asentir-pues acabo de quitarle 10 años de vida por eso ahora morirá a los 54 años y ella esta escupiendo sangre debido al estrés de perder esos 10 años

Eso dejo horrorizados a todos al darse cuenta de lo que es capas de hacer naruto con esa espada y vieron como naruto iba a enfundar a tenro cundo un crack sonó y todos vieron como a lo largo de tenro empezaron a aparecer ranuras hasta que la espada no pudo mas y callo hecha pedazos haciendo que ahora si a todos los que estaban presentes se sorprendieran

Naruto- solo alzo el mango de su ahora destruido fiel compañero de batalla y dio una pequeña sonrisa-así que no soportaste la presión de la excalibur destrucción puso en ti eh no te preocupes compañero jamás ninguna espada tomara tu lugar como mi mejor espada y con eso recogió los pedazos de su antigua espada y los sello para luego re forjar algo con ellos y con eso empezó a caminar dejando solos a los demás

Irina-espera

Naruto-ahora que quieres

Irina-que ahí de mi espada

Naruto se le quedo viendo y saco a su nueva compañera de su funda y sus ojos cambiaron al rinnegan y en su mano izquierda apareció otra katana en una funda y se la lanzo a irina que la atrapo con facilidad

Naruto-esa katana esta hecha con la energía sagrada de mi nueva espada antes de que yo corrompiera la excalibur cuidala ya que esa solo usa energía sagrada en cambio mi chimamire no shi no joo(diosa de la sangrienta muerte) es capas de usar luz y oscuridad y empezó a caminar alejándose de los demás

Akeno-espera naruto-kun como es que tienes una sola ala

Naruto se detuvo y contesto- quien crees que fue el que detuvo a los sacerdotes de encontrar a kiba cuando escapo del proyecto espada sagrada

Eso sorprendió a todos pero más a kiba

Kiba-que quieres decir con eso sempai

Naruto-yo supe de ese proyecto cuando terminaba una misión de asesinar a unos exorcistas cuando escuche de los secuestros y experimentos así que fui a intentar salvarlos pero cuando llegue todos estaban buscándote y yo me dedique a matar a cuantos enemigos me topaba pero algunos lograron escapar y por un descuido el anterior portador de la durandal me sorprendio y apenas logre escapar de un ataque por la espalada pero Salí sin un precio mi ala derecha y me enorgullece decir que el muy estúpido termino de comida para fenrir

Y con eso desapareció en su propio circulo mágico dejando a unos chicos en silencio

**Bien aca esta el capitulo 9 espero les guste y feliz año nuevo ,quiero decirles que disfrute bastante al escribir este capitulo.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
